A la reconquête d'Erebor et d'un autre trésor
by Maewan
Summary: Si une chose est certaine avec Gandalf, c'est qu'il ne fait rien au hasard. Aussi, quand il inclut Leÿlin dans l'équipe - contre l'avis de Thorin - tous se demande ce qu'il a en tête. Ce qu'elle a à voir dans cette affaire. Venez le découvrir au cours de cette quête où rien n'est jamais certain. /!\ Première fic sur le Hobbit, soyez cléments/!\
1. Un 14ème membre

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette fiction dans l'univers de "Le Hobbit" alors je tenais tout d'abords à vous remercier d'être venu lire, ensuite je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui ont sans doute échappé au correcteur et surtout... Bonne lecture! **

**Bien sure les personnages de l'oeuvre de Mr Tolkien et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, les seules choses m'appartenant sont Leÿlin et tout ce qui est rattaché à son histoire.**

* * *

Il est dans les terres du monde plusieurs catégories de personnes, les nains, les elfes, les hobbits et les humains. Pourtant il y avait aussi, en de plus rares occasions des personnes différentes encore, des personnes qui vivaient en marge, ne pouvant entrer pleinement dans l'un de ces peuples. L'une d'elle se nommait Leÿlin et depuis la mort de sa mère, elle vivait avec une famille humaine qui ne voyant en elle qu'une anomalie de la nature. Malgré sa majorité, la jeune femme n'avait jamais osée partir et continuait de servir cette famille, telle une esclave, n'ayant que quelques heures pour se reposer et dessiner. L'un des talents qu'elle avait, en plus de s'entraîner à l'épée avec les fils de la famille, les seuls à ne pas la maltraiter ici. Puis ces derniers avaient quittés le foyer, laissant leur camarade seule avec les parents.

C'est un soir que tout bascula, Leÿlin avait eu le malheur de briser une assiette en sursautant, s'en était suivi une pluie de coups qui à force, firent perdre connaissance à la 'servante' de la famille. C'est sur ce fait qu'un homme était entré, il était grand – beaucoup plus que la normale – portait un capuchon gris et tenait un bâton dans sa main. Un magicien, de quoi faire trembler les pauvres humains. Aussitôt, son regard tombait sur la personne qu'il cherchait et il sembla grandir par la colère, laissant les deux adultes se ratatiner sur place.

« N.. Ne nous faites pas de mal sorcier... N... Nous ne possédons rien... » se mit à couiner le chef de famille, se cachant avec tout son courage derrière son épouse.

« Vous possédez de toute évidence assez de chose pour faire du mal à une enfant. Je pensais pourtant, lorsque je vous l'ai laissé car vous ne pouviez concevoir, que vous la traiteriez comme votre propre fille ! »

« Vous nous aviez bien caché qu'elle n'était pas humaine aussi ! Avec de pareilles oreilles, elle vient soit des elfes, soit des nains, ou encore des semi-hommes ! Puis elle ne vieillit pas comme nous, nous avons eu des enfants par la suite, ils sont désormais plus vieux qu'elle ! »

« Quand bien même. J'ai de toute façon des projets pour cette petite, laissez-moi passer avant que je ne vous fasse regretter vos gestes. Son destin sera bien meilleur que ce que vous avez à lui offrir. »

La peur dans les yeux, le couple laissait passer l'homme tandis que ce dernier soulevait le corps inanimé de la jeune femme, qu'ils avaient vu grandir lentement sans jamais plus l'aimer autant qu'à son arrivée. De ce soir, plus jamais ils ne revirent Leÿlin. Plus jamais cette dernière ne revint vers eux.

Gandalf une fois partit marchait à un rythme propre à lui-même. Sur son dos il portait son sac de voyage mais aussi celui de sa nouvelle protégée. D'une main il tenait son bâton et de l'autre, surtout avec son bras, portait Leÿlin qui après quelques heures commença à s'agiter avant d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Devant leur lueur, Gandalf se dit qu'elle avait de qui tenir, surtout la petite lueur de provocation tout au fond de son regard. Il faisait nuit une fois de plus, une journée était pourtant passée entre le départ du village natal de la demoiselle et leur arrivée dans cette forêt plus que lugubre.

« Je... Je suis où là ? Je dois rentrer mes parents vont être... aie. »

« Ne vous en faite pas, cessez de bouger mon petit... Je vous emmène en lieu sur, j'ai en fait quelque chose à vous proposer mais... vous devez vous reposer pour le moment, nous en parlerons à Fondcombe. »

A peine ces mots dit, il lisait la surprise et le ravissement sur le visage de la jeune personne. Elle connaissait de toute évidence de nom cette cité et n'en éprouvait aucune rancune. Pas qu'elle en ait besoin d'ailleurs. Mais connaissant le caractère du sang coulant dans les veines de Leÿlin, il ne doutait pas que les elfes eux, risquaient d'en voir de belles durant le séjour de celle-ci parmi eux, le temps qu'il se rende à sa prochaine étape. Chose sure, la frêle créature dans ses bras n'avait pas attendue pour se rendormir et elle semblait à l'aise vu comme elle semblait se blottir contre le vieux mage qui regrettait alors de l'avoir laissée à ses personnes plutôt que de la confier aux seules personnes capables de s'en occuper et de l'aimer. Enfin désormais, le problème ne se poserait plus, si tant est qu'ils soient tous encore vivants à la fin de leur périple.

En tout il ne fallut que quelques heures de plus avant que Gandalf n'entre sur les terres de Elrond et ne soit accueillit par ce dernier, qui haussa un sourcil surpris devant l'étrange chargement de son ami.

« Est-ce bien... ? »

« Oui. Bien sure il faudra garder le secret, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous prêt. »

L'elfe semblait plus que sceptique mais hochait la tête, avant de faire soigner, dans une chambre prêt de la sienne la jeune femme. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une mince affaire au vue de ses blessures, certaines manquèrent même de faire entrer le soigneur dans une rage folle, chose pourtant rarissime chez les elfes. Puis sa besogne terminée, il revêtait la personne d'une tunique blanche avant de la couvrir de plusieurs couverture.

Quand elle revenait à elle le lendemain matin – et que Gandalf avait passé la nuit à raconter tout ce qu'il pouvait à Elrond, le mettant dans le secret – Leÿlin se trouvait face au même visage âgé et rieur que la veille, dans une chambre chaleureuse et ensoleillée. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé de tout cela. Les bandages un peu partout lui montrait aussi qu'elle avait été soigner avec... soin.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir en aussi bonne forme mademoiselle. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Gandalf, un ami de longue date même si je ne vous ait plus vu depuis que vous étiez un bébé. »

« Oh euh... Merci monsieur. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer alors. » lui répondit-elle, une timidité maladive émanait d'elle, surtout quand elle baissait la tête en parlant. D'une main le vieil homme lui relevait le visage en souriant, faisant ainsi se teinter de rouge le visage naturellement pâle de la petite hybride.

Avec son accord, il s'installait à une extrémité du lit avant de prendre la parole. Il savait qu'elle pouvait dire non, ce que toute personne censée ferait, mais il espérait au fond qu'elle accepterait, qu'elle aurait au fond d'elle un goût irrésistible pour l'aventure.

« Je vous propose de rejoindre une aventure unique miss. Avec quelques amis, nous allons partir dans une quête et j'ai pour mission de ramener une personne douée avec les armes et surtout possédant une ruse indéniable. Je sais en plus que vous pouvez lire certains dialectes rare et trouver des réponses à quelques énigmes pourtant coriace, ce qui peut être nécessaire au cours de notre mission. »

« Mais... Je ne suis pas intelligente... Je me bat à l'épée pour m'amuser mais... jamais pour me battre... Je ne dois pas être la personne qu'il faut, tout cela n'est que loisir pour moi. »

Devant la mise en avant de ses capacités, la pauvre fille était totalement désemparé et n'avait de cesse de bafouiller tout en fixant ses mains. Elle savait qu'elle avait ces talents, mais jamais elle ne les utilisaient autrement que pour s'amuser. Puis elle ne pensait pas qu'un groupe d'hommes – car il n'y aurait que ça pour sure – veuille d'une femme dans leur rang. Pourtant le mage avait un dernier argument, que je ne retranscrirais pas ici pour plus de mystère, un argument qu'il murmurait à l'oreille de la blessée avant de sourire en la voyant passer par toute les couleurs et de voir l'envie briller dans ses yeux, il est certain que les trésors sont toujours un bon argument, quel qu'il soit.

« Je... Je signe alors ! Quand partons-nous les rejoindre pour démarrer l'aventure ! »

« Oh pas de suite, vous allez rester ici quelques jours. Je vais de fait aller débaucher le dernier membre de notre équipe et pendant ce temps vos blessures guériront enfin. Cependant... Lisez bien le contrat avant de vous engager pour de bon... Je ne peux garantir votre sécurité... »

Bien que bougonne à l'idée de ne pas faire le début du voyage, Leÿlin lu le contrat avec un certain amusement dans le regard. Il était clair qu'elle risquait de mourir, pour la formulation quant à la carbonisation, l'évicération et autre la firent rire plus que de raison. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle signait le pacte, laissant ainsi sa trace à côté de celle de Gandalf et d'un certain Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Puis le mage partait, laissant sa nouvelle aventurière aux bons soins des elfes pendant qu'il allait vers sa nouvelle destination : Cul-de-sac.

* * *

**Bon et bien... Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les fautes qui sont restées mais comme j'ai tendance à écrire de nuit et bien... Je ne regarde pas ensuite. Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite, de mon côté l'histoire est pratiquement terminée. J'ai aussi une autre chose à vous dire, dès que je vais poster la suite de cette fiction je vais faire en parallèle une autre "histoire" qui dépendra de VOS commentaires. **

**Je vous explique dans les grandes lignes que vous puissiez commencer dès maintenant. Cette histoire parallèle sera sous forme d'interview en quelques sortes, aussi vous pourrez poser les questions de votre choix que ce soit à l'auteur - sadique et qui mord - ou aux personnages présents (ou non) dans le chapitre précédent. Le lien sera en fin du chapitre deux, et ainsi de suite au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. **

**Voilà, bonne journée à tous!**


	2. Un Bessac de Cul-de-Sac

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce second chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère ! Alors je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai eu les partiels et le boulot à côté. Comme pour le chapitre précédent, les personnages, le monde et tout le reste appartiennent à Sieur Tolkien sans qui la Terre du Milieu n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Maintenant je réponds à vos commentaires et ensuite la suite sera entièrement votre ! **

**Isabelle : Je suis ravie de savoir que le premier chapitre t'as plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Par contre... Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas d'éclaircissement sur les questions envers Leÿlin ici ! ;)**

**Love-yaoi15 : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que pour le moment les origines de Leÿlin sont assez flous ( je te laisse imaginer quand je me suis éclaté à faire son arbre généalogique! J'ai cru mourir!) et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et ce que cache toute cette affaire! Si tout vas bien, je pense poster au moins une fois par semaine désormais, dans le cas contraire... Vous pourrez sortir le fouet ! **

**Margaux : Merci à toi, je suis contente de savoir que le premier chapitre a eu ces bons retours de votre part. Voici donc la suite ! **

* * *

Après ce détour légèrement imprévu par Fondcombe, Gandalf était en fin de compte bon dernier et les nains avaient envahi la demeure de son ami Bilbo. Heureusement qu'avant de partir chercher la jeune Leÿlin il avait pensé à marquer la porte de ce dernier, ainsi les hommes barbus avaient trouver sans encombre la porte. Il avait à peine frappé qu'un cri lui parvint de l'intérieur, alors que derrière lui arrivait une ombre qu'il saluait d'un signe de tête.

« Bien le bonsoir Thorin. Je vois que nous sommes bons derniers. »

« Si ce n'est que je me suis perdu en route moi, pas aussi facile votre chemin. Et vous donc ? »

Seul un sourire lui répondit alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Gandalf entrait aussitôt et posait sa cape sur le porte-manteau tandis que Thorin se présentait au hobbit avec sa chaleur habituelle, aucune en somme. Puis tous passaient à la salle de séjour, s'assembler autour d'une carte.

« Monsieur Bessac, un peu de lumière je vous prie. »

Le hobbit revenait alors avec une bougie, écoutant ensuite ce qui se disait sans comprendre. Il était apparemment question d'aller à une montagne, de traverser tout le territoire et tout ça pour quoi ? Gagner un trésor conséquent et une territoire. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir par contre, c'était qu'il était compté dans l'aventure, comme étant le cambrioleur. Rien que ça, et déjà on lui tendait un contrat.

« Je... frais de... d'enterrement ? Risque d'écorchure ? D'incinération ? Je... Il faut que je sortes... »

« ça va mon gars ? Tu sais c'est une grande bête, avec des crocs bien aiguisé, un lance-flamme qui fait fondre la peau sur tes os et tu n'as pas le temps de hurler que tu es déjà mort ! »

Ces mots achevèrent le hobbit qui s'effondrait sous les rires des nains, Bombur eu quand même pitié de leur hôte et allait le mettre dans un fauteuil à l'écart en lui servant un thé. Avant de rejoindre les siens, installé et prêt à chanter la chanson de leur royaume, celle qu'ils avaient créer en mémoire de leur chère Erebor. Le chant raisonnait dans l'air, tous en avait oublié Bilbo à côté, qui écoutait tout ce qui se disait ensuite.

« Gandalf, cet homme n'a rien d'un cambrioleur. Qu'en est-il de notre quinzième membre au fait ? Vous êtes arrivé sans lui il me semble. » c'était Thorin.

« Oh je l'ai trouvé et notre amie a déjà signée le contrat. Seulement j'ai dû laisser cette personne un peu plus loin, nous passerons donc la chercher en chemin, c'est de toute façon sur notre route. »

« Il n'a émit aucun doute ? Il vient comme cela, malgré les risques ? Les lui avez vous au moins dis ? » s'étonnait Fili, qui avait peine à croire qu'un inconnu vienne ainsi sans les connaître.

« Oui il sait tout. Mais j'avais un argument frappant et secret qui ne pouvait être refusé. Ainsi tout est réglé de ce côté et je vous assure que son intelligence n'a d'égale que son aisance avec les armes. »

Dans un grognement, le chef de l'expédition acceptait. Il n'aimait pas les manières de Gandalf mais ne doutait pas de sa capacité à trouver les bonnes personnes, du moins si l'on omettait le semi-homme. Ce soir là, tous s'endormir avec le refus clair de Bilbo pour les accompagner. Il était selon ses mots : « Un Bessac de Cul-de-sac ! » et de fait ne quitterait jamais son trou chéri, ce n'était pas digne d'un hobbit respectable !

Aussi le lendemain matin, c'est sans lui que les nains quittèrent les lieux, direction Fondcombe, bien qu'aucun ne le sache à l'exception de Gandalf bien entendu. Pourtant... Ils n'étaient pas destiné à voyager sans leur cambrioleur, en effet après plusieurs minutes de chevauchée et la prise des paris entre les nains pour savoir s'il allait ou non venir, un cri de fit entendre derrière eux.

« Attendez-moi ! Hey attendez-moi ! »

Dire que la stupeur passa sur plusieurs visages serait une farce, tous étaient surpris, même ceux ayant parié qu'il viendrait. À bout de souffle, leur compagnon de route se stoppait prêt de Balin et lui tendait le contrat.

« Je... Je viens avec vous... C'est peut-être pure folie mais... Mais je viens... »

* * *

**A Focombe pendant ce temps...**

Les jours passaient avec une lenteur horrible aux yeux de notre amie aux origines inconnues. En effet depuis son arrivée elle était clouée au lit, du moins jusqu'à ce jour, ce matin Elrond en personne venait la saluer. Il était si élégant que la pauvre n'avait de cesse de rougir, comme devant chaque elfe qu'elle voyait.

« Bonjour Leÿlin, vous pouvez quitter le lit aujourd'hui. Vos blessures sont bien soignées, il n'y a que cette marque dans le dos que nous n'avons pus enlever, mais cela n'empêche que vous pouvez désormais visiter notre ville en ma compagnie. Puis nous irons faire une excursion à cheval. »

« Oh euh oui... Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé vous savez, je peux aussi simplement aller lire dans le jardin. »

D'un signe de tête, le seigneur elfe fit comprendre que non et laissait la jeune fille s'habiller avant de partir tout deux faire leur promenade. Les merveilles que découvrait Leÿlin n'avait de cesse de lui faire briller les yeux, tout ici était magnifique, en tout cas si l'on ne tenait compte des chants des elfes qu'elle trouvait parfois enfantins et plus qu'agaçant. Toujours à rire, semblant ignorer la douleur du monde autour, une chose qui ravivait en elle une colère qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et qu'elle ne montrait pas à son bienfaiteur bien qu'il le devina sans peine. Étant un demi-elfe, il savait que l'insouciance des siens pouvait énerver. Elle le mettait parfois à dure épreuve aussi. Heureusement cela n'entacha pas leur journée et après une journée à se promener à pied puis à cheval, l'elfe et sa patiente furent de retour au palais, où s'entraînait à l'épée deux elfes. Devant l'envie en les perles bleue de l'enfant – enfin c'était une enfant pour eux – Elrond esquissait un sourire.

« Leÿlin, je vous présente ma fille Arwen et son ami d'enfance Legolas. Vous pouvez participer à leur entraînement si vous le voulez. »

« Oh euh... je... Je... Je ne suis pas digne de... de m'entraîner avec de si bons épéistes que le sont les elfes... »

Avec un sourire d'encouragement, le jeune homme blond comme il était rarement possible de l'être, prit la main de l'invitée de leur peuple tandis que Arwen donnait une épée à cette dernière. Puis ils se remettaient tous en position et commençaient l'assaut. Timide au début, Leÿlin oubliait totalement sa peur ensuite et se plongeait dans l'entraînement, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Devant ce spectacle laissant penser à trois enfants ayant grandis ensemble qui s'amusaient, Elrond avait presque envie de garder Leÿlin ici, pour qu'elle devienne sa fille. Mais c'était chose impossible, du moins pour le moment, car elle avait bien des choses à apprendre sur sa vie et son passé.

L'échange dura des heures. Ils étaient même passé de l'épée à l'arc, avant de chahuter comme des enfants jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les gagnes et qu'ils aillent dormir. Laissant les jours s'écouler avec parfois... souvent... les cris de protestations de Leÿlin quand Arwen tentait de lui faire enfiler une robe, faisant mourir de rire Legolas lors de ces événements. Car oui, les elfes pouvaient parfois avoir de franc fou-rire, surtout au dépend des autres d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre deux, il est moins long que le premier mais autrement il aurait duré trop longtemps. Comme pour le chapitre précédent, vos avis sont les bienvenue et ... pour les fautes qu'il reste, ne vous en faites pas je corrigerais l'ensemble de l'histoire quand tout sera en ligne et que j'aurai plus de temps pour le faire ! Je me doute qu'il n'est guère agréable de parfois tiquer sur des erreurs d'étourderie. **


	3. La compagnie au complet

**Bonjour à tous! Non vous ne rêvez pas, vous n'hallucinez pas... la suite est bien là! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le retard mais des petits malins ont coupés mes fils internet en juillet, des réparateurs les ont re-bousillés en aout et en plus j'étais en vacances... enfin la poisse total. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui vous n'aurez pas un... ni deux mais TROIS nouveaux chapitres de la compagnie et Leÿlin ! Bien entendu je vous remercies encore pour vos reviews qui font toujours énormément plaisir et je vous retrouves donc à la fin de ce chapitre !**

* * *

Des jours et des jours, voilà ce qui étaient passé depuis que la compagnie chevauchait pour rejoindre la montagne solitaire. Ils avaient passé plusieurs villes sans que jamais le dernier membre ne soit présent et cela commençait à irrité le prince nain. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient faillit se faire dévorer par des trolls puants, tout ça à cause de Bessac même s'il avait bien gérer le coups. Ils avaient ensuite trouvé la grotte cachant le butin de ces derniers, avant de trouver des lames elfiques, mais évidemment, rien n'allait toujours comme sur des roulettes. C'est pour cela que sans prévenir, une horde d'orques chevauchant des wargs se mit à leur poursuite et qu'ils courraient tous à en perdre haleine alors qu'un mage brun se chargeait de les éloigner avec son traîneau et ses lapins. Pas n'importe quels lapins bien entendu, même si l'idée prêtait à rire.

C'était le moment que Gandalf attendait, alors que Kili tirait ses flèches sur un orque, mettant ainsi sa vie en danger et le cœur de son oncle à rude épreuve, il entraînait les nains dans un passage secret et sous terre, qui les mèneraient directement à Fondcombe. Pourtant il faillit éclater de rire en entendant, alors qu'ils savaient que les elfes arrivaient pour défendre leur terre et que Kili, curieux comme il était observait la scène :

« Tayo tayo tayo ! Ta gueule répondit l'écho ! »

Et vlam ! L'orque tombait au sol, décapité d'un coups sous l'œil ahuri du plus jeune des nains et de son frère, qui le tirait désormais en arrière. Gandalf lui riait dans sa barbe. S'il s'était attendu à cela ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul.

« Ce soldat était étrange, surtout sa façon de charger sur l'ennemi. »

Ils venaient alors de déboucher sur une vue sublime, Fondcombe. Thorin était hors de lui, Bilbo l'avait vu et se cachait de faire derrière Dwalin, histoire de ne pas subir un courroux pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Il fallait traverser le pont, puis ils arrivaient devant un elfe qui parlait à Gandalf, l'informant alors que Elrond n'était pas là... Juste quand des bruits de chevaux se firent entendre et que divers cavaliers entouraient alors le groupe de nains, qui avait mit au centre Bilbo. Deux personnes se détachèrent alors du groupe de cavalier, alors que les hommes de petite tailles et à la barbe fournie – du moins pour une partie d'entre eux – se tenaient sur leur garde. La plus petite des deux personnes saluait d'un signe de la tête Gandalf, avant de courir rejoindre deux elfes l'attendant en haut des marches, semblant grandement soulagés de voir leur amie de retour sans une égratignure.

« _Gandalf je suis ravi de vous revoir mon ami. Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre cambrioleur et dans le même temps amener vos collègues nains. Vous n'avez pas eu trop d'ennui en route, si l'on omet cette horde d'orques ?_ » saluait alors Elrond, dans la langue des elfes.

« _Non aucun, si l'on ne prend pas en compte le caractère des nains cela va de sois. J'appréhende un peu leur réaction en voyant qu'il est question d'une femme. Vous savez comment ils peuvent être._ »

« _Et vous ne vous en faites pas pour la suite de l'aventure ?._ »

Avec un amusement certain dans le regard, Gandalf répondit qu'il saurait gérer ça sans le moindre soucis, une fois la colère des principaux concerné passé cela va de sois. Voyant que tout était réglé, le maître des lieux invitait ses visiteurs à entrer, le repas venait d'être servit et ils avaient tous besoin de repos. En tête de file, Thorin maudissait ce fichu magicien entre ses lèvres. Il était désormais presque certain que leur dernier compagnon de route allait être l'un de ces fichus elfes. Ceux-même qui avaient laissé tomber sa famille lorsque Smaug avait attaqué leur citadelle sous la montagne. Il pourrait d'ailleurs en profiter pour le faire payer à cet elfe, après tout, ils étaient tous pareil.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tous venaient d'entrer dans la salle à manger quand une grande clameur se fit entendre, brisant l'ambiance des lieux et faisant se stopper les elfes qui jouaient jusque là des musiques pour leurs visiteurs.

« Non non non et non ! Il est hors de question que je porte ce... ce truc ! »

Aussitôt après le cri, une personne brune passait en courant devant la salle, vêtu d'une simple tunique blanche et de ce qui semblait être un caleçon long. Suivie rapidement d'une seconde, brune elle aussi qui tenait un vêtement, une robe à n'en pas douter, puis ces deux là suivi d'un jeune homme blond qui, en constatant les regards rivés sur leur passage, salua maladroitement les diverses personnes.

« Seigneur Elrond, je pense que nous serons en retard pour dîner. » s'excusait-il, les joues rosies à la fois par le rire, la course et la gêne.

« C'est déjà le cas Legolas. Pouvez-vous dire à Arwen de cessé de traumatiser notre pensionnaire que nous puissions commencer sans risquer d'être coupé dans nos discussions ? »

« Oui monsieur. De toute façon... Je crois que votre fille vient d'avoir le dernier mot. »

L'amusement passa dans les yeux de tous les elfes présents. Comme tous complices d'une farce qu'ils étaient les seuls à connaître. Puis en effet, quelques instants plus tard entrait la fille d'Elrond, elle semblait ravie. Les nains présents avec toute leur méfiance envers ces créatures, étaient assurés qu'il était question d'un coup pendable. Puis suivit une autre jeune femme, les traits tout aussi gracieux que les autres bien qu'un peu moins fins, qui foudroyait du regard le fille du maître des lieux puis le dénommé Legolas avant d'aller saluer Gandalf non sans une remarque acerbe qui n'échappa pas aux nains.

« Faites un seul commentaire sur cette tenue et je vous jure que je brûle votre barbe, peu importe le respect que je vous dois ! »

Durant cette réplique, un nain n'avait de cesse de fixer la créature ayant ce caractère bien trempé. Elle était vraiment belle, surtout pour les critères nains et par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de barbe, puis voir le magicien ne rien ajouter devant elle l'amusait grandement. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le fasse réellement. Au lieu de cela, l'homme se levait et prenait par l'épaule cette enfant.

« Messieurs, je vous présente notre dernier membre. Elle se nomme Leÿlin et sera en mesure de résoudre les énigmes pouvant se dresser sur notre route. Son intelligence est impressionnante pour une si jeune personne et elle est aussi fort habile à l'épée. »

« Une femme ? Maintenant vous incluez une femme dans notre voyage ? Comme si nous n'avions pas assez à surveiller monsieur Bessac, qui nous est aussi utile qu'un sac vide. »

A la table, un homme plus petit que les nains se ratatinait sur place en devenant aussi rouge qu'il était possible de l'être. Pourtant l'attention ne tardait pas à aller vers Leÿlin qui, se voyant rabrouer de la sorte sortait de ses gonds en point un doigt accusateur sur le prince.

« Dites moi monsieur je suis le plus fort, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le chef de cette équipe – apparemment – et potentiellement mon employeur que je vais me laisser traiter de la sorte. Alors oui, je suis une femme, je ne paye pas de mine comme ça, mais avant de me juger laissez-moi faire mes preuves et vous verrez bien ! De même pour votre hobbit, je suis certaine que vous ne lui laissez pas sa chance. »

« Il ne fait que vouloir rentrer chez lui, tout comme vous le ferez avant de vouloir rentrer dans les jupons de votre mère ou les bras de votre père. Une enfant telle que vous n'as rien à faire ici ! » grondait Thorin qui ne vit pas la suite venir, non il ne vit pas le violent coups de poing que lui asséna la jeune fille avant de se faire tirer en arrière par Gandalf, alors que Kili et son frère pouffaient de rire, pendant que le reste de l'assemblée était bouche-bée. Elle avait l'air calme cette petite, mais de toute évidence elle était comme l'eau, capable de s'emporter à la moindre provocation.

« Ne vous permettez jamais de parler de ma famille, vous ne savez rien de moi. Rien du tout, et je vous jure que bien que j'ai très envie de vous aider vous tous, je n'hésiterez pas à vous le faire payer monsieur... ? »

« Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Comment dois-je appelé la jeune fille au caractère si emporté ? »

« Leÿlin. Vous n'en saurez pas plus sur moi. »

Puis sans rien dire, elle allait s'asseoir à la table des nains, prêt de Bilbo qui lui laissait volontiers de la place, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu rabrouer sans peur le chef de l'aventure. Jamais lui n'aurait osé, de peur de se faire renvoyer ou massacrer par Thorin. Tout le monde à la table saluait leur nouvelle recrue, un sourire sur les lèvres et se présentant comme il se devait. Balin avait une impression de déjà vu devant cette jeune fille, comme s'il l'avait rencontré dans une autre vie et plus jeune encore. Durant de longue minutes donc, il fixait la jeune personne, détaillant ses longs cheveux bruns, légèrement en bataille et lui encadrant le visage. Puis il s'intéressait à son visage, ses yeux bleus et brillants, son menton volontaire, ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait nerveusement comme si elle n'était pas à l'aise parmi eux. Ses joues étaient creusées et elle semblait sans cesses sur ses gardes, sursautant au moindre éclat de voix, comme si elle avait fait une chose de mal. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais cette fille ne lui était pas inconnue.

Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs maintenant tournée vers Bilbo et discutait activement avec lui, pour qu'il lui raconte comment était son pays et ses coutumes. Le semi-homme se faisait donc un plaisir de décrire avec soin tout ce qu'il connaissait, devant les yeux émerveillé de la plus jeune, qui l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Puis il fût temps d'inverser les rôles, afin de ne pas trop en dire sur elle, ce qu'elle détestait, Leÿlin se contentait donc de dire qu'elle avait grandie dans une famille humaine où elle profitait de ses temps libre pour lire le plus de chose possible sur le monde qui l'entourait, dans l'espoir de vivre une aventure un jour. Pourtant quand elle parlait, il n'échappait à personne qu'elle avait de la tristesse dans le regard. Elle ne retrouvait sa joie que lorsque les deux elfes avec qui elle était arrivé lui proposait un duel à l'épée à deux contre deux. Comme un diable, elle sautait de son banc en finissant son plat – qui manquait de viande – avant de suivre les deux elfes, jusqu'à ce que Elrond l'appelle.

« Leÿlin, attend un instant. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Surprise, la nouvelle recrue de la compagnie se retournait et passait devant le regard noir de Thorin – qui n'avait pas encore digéré le coups de poing – sans même s'en occuper. Elrond lui tendit alors un étui contenant une épée, mais aussi un carquois et un arc. Le tout était flambant neuf.

« Mais je ne peux... » soufflait-elle humblement.

« Cette lame a été forgée pour toi, de la part de Arwen et moi-même. L'arc est un cadeau de Legolas, il a vu un grand potentiel en toi et ainsi, tu ne nous oublieras pas trop vite, même lorsque tu seras loin de nous. »

« Merci beaucoup Seigneur Elrond. J'en prendrai grand soin ! Merci encore ! »

Puis elle partait en courant, suivit par l'entièreté de la table des nains, tous avaient envie de voir le duel en cours, laissant ainsi la liberté de parler aux dirigeants de cette quête avec Elrond qui pouvait désormais leur en dire plus sur ce qu'ils avaient ramener avec eux.

Leÿlin venait d'arriver dehors, son épée à la main et son carquois sur son épaule avec son arc. Elle était vraiment gênée par sa robe et l'avait déchirée avec ses grandes enjambées. Elle était à peine arrivée qu'une lame surgissait sous son cou, la faisant se stopper nette alors qu'elle se mettait à riposter en sautant en arrière avant d'entrer dans le duel à proprement parler. D'un côté elle esquivait les coups d'épée de Arwen, de l'autre elle évitait les flèches de Legolas avant qu'un jeune nain brun, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, ne se mêle à la bataille amicale avec sa propre épée. C'est sous les encouragements des nains que la victoire leur vint, bien qu'ils soient tout deux essoufflés à travers leur rire.

« Kili à votre service. Je suis le neveux de Thorin et le frère de Fili. » expliquait le brun, n'ayant pas une grande barbe d'ailleurs, en désignant un autre nain mais blond lui.

« Enchanté dans ce cas, vous avez un bon coups d'épée. »

« Pas autant que vous, vous étiez ce soldat dans la plaine n'est-ce pas ? Celui au cri de guerre si particulier. »

A nouveau, Leÿlin devint aussi rouge qu'il était possible de l'être. Il avait l'œil ce petit, et sa question sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

« Je... En effet. Elrond ne voulait pas que je l'accompagne mais... quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait des orques... Je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation, même si je me suis faite gronder en rentrant. Il paraît que je me suis mise inutilement en danger. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu peur ? » s'émerveillait presque Bilbo, dévisageant la jeune femme qui venait de rengainer son arme avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en haussant les épaules.

« On m'a dit que vous arriviez, j'étais très curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait la compagnie de Thorin, même si j'ignorais alors qu'il était un goujat. Enfin... je suppose que ce n'est pas bien grave, lorsque l'on recherche une chose importante comme notre foyer, il y a de quoi être plus irritable. »

Bon cela n'empêchait pas qu'il restait un rustre aux yeux de Leÿlin mais elle pouvait le comprendre en un sens, surtout quand on savait qu'elle pouvait être pire que lui. Une fois pour se venger des coups de sa famille, elle avait – par accident bien entendu – laisser tomber sa massue sur le pied de la femme de famille, s'attirant une punition supplémentaire mais qui n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait eu avant et qui marquerait désormais son corps à vie. Elle était d'ailleurs sérieuse aussi plus tôt, quand elle avait parlé de mettre le feu à la barbe de Gandalf s'il faisait un seul commentaire sur sa robe. Si les nains l'embêtait trop, elle pourrait de fait par accident mal traduire certains codes lors de leur périple.

Fatigués par leur journée, l'ensemble des nains montait se coucher en félicitant les capacités à l'arme de leur nouvelle recrue, lui offrant une tape amicale dans le dos. Aucun n'avait vu que tout leur échange avait été suivi, sur le balcon supérieur, par Elrond, Thorin & Gandalf. Tous droit comme des 'i' avec un sourire pour deux d'entre eux et un air renfrogné pour le dernier. Même si le magicien jurerait avoir vu une certaine admiration dans sa manière d'esquiver les assauts de deux elfes n'y allant pas de main morte et ayant des années d'entraînement derrière eux.

Alors que toute la bande se séparait devant les chambres, les trois seuls encore debout reprenaient leur discussion.

« Elle est vraiment très énergique. Il est difficile de croire qu'il y a encore quelques jours elle était alitée. Vos soins font vraiment des miracles mon ami. »

« Vous savez, elle a une forte volonté et vous savez comme moi de qui elle tient cela. Elle n'est pleinement remise que depuis hier et pourtant cette après-midi elle chevauchait avec nous – contre mon avis bien entendu – pour se battre contre les orques. J'ai bien pensé qu'elle allait me faire mourir de peur quand elle a chargé sur cet orque, elle a attendu le dernier moment. »

Un rire échappa à Gandalf, en effet elle avait de qui tenir pour son caractère. Le vieux magicien connaissant fort bien les deux parents biologique de cette dernière, il aurait été étonné que derrière sa timidité il n'y ait pas une personne au tempérament de feu. Même si son éducation, avec des personnes l'ayant maltraité, l'avait rendu plus méfiante et sauvage.

« Si vous cessiez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? Nous avons une carte à étudier. »

« Vous avez raison maître nain, allons voir ce plan de plus prêt. »

Elrond marchait alors sous une corniche, de laquelle coulait une magnifique cascade et où l'éclairage de la lune était optimal. La chance était de leur côté car la lune était parfaitement identique à celle de l'écriture des runes lunaire. Ainsi ils pouvaient lire à quelle date précisément il fallait être devant la porte cachée, celle du nouvel an des nains. En marchant bien et avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient y être à temps malgré la difficulté. À supposer qu'il n'y ait pas trop de contre-temps et que le semi-homme et la femme ne pose pas trop de soucis. Ce dont Thorin doutait fortement. En un sens il n'avait pas tord, ces deux là allaient être la cause d'un imprévu dans leur périple, juste pas comme il le croyait.

* * *

**Alors pour l'expression de Leÿlin quand elle charge, je me doute que cela fait très hors contexte mais... une amie m'avait mis ça en tête ce jour là et je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de mettre cette phrase dans la fiction ! Pardon pardon ! Allez je vous poste la suite dans quelques minutes!**


	4. Des débuts mouvementés

C'est avec les premiers rayons du soleil que partaient les voyageur. Tous ? Non. Gandalf restait en arrière, convoqué pour un conseil Blanc, ayant pour but d'empêcher leur périple. C'est pour cela que le mage les avaient fait partir avant lui, leur demandant de l'attendre une fois dans la montagne. Le cœur serré de quitter les lieux sans avoir pût dire au revoir, Leÿlin et Bilbo jetaient dans un même geste un regard en arrière avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par leur chef. De fait, ils activaient tout deux le pas, ne cessant pas de parler entre eux pour autant, suivit de Fili et Kili qui fermaient la marche comme toujours. Une consigne de Thorin, pour éviter que qui que ce soit se fasse distancer.

« Je vois que vous avez mis de côté votre robe, elle vous allez merveilleusement pourtant. » lançait Bilbo, se rappelant comme il avait été subjugué par la vue de cette créature de rêve. Il ne le dirait jamais mais l'espace d'un instant, il avait eu des pensées guère digne d'un hobbit respectable.

« Je préfère cent fois être vêtue comme un homme. J'ai brûlé la robe aussitôt revenue dans ma chambre hier. Jamais je ne porterais telle horreur, c'est... beurk... J'avais l'air d'une de ces filles qui couinent dès qu'elles se cognent un ongle, une honte. »

Derrière eux, les deux frères pouffaient alors de rire. Ils avaient en effet vu en elle une princesse et non pas une combattante en la rencontrant vêtue de la sorte. Ils avaient de toute façon jusque là vu en les personnalités féminine rien d'autre que de fragiles créatures, incapable de se défendre. Les préjugés avaient la dent dure, surtout chez les nains qui au vue du peu de femmes chez eux, n'avaient que peu de chance de pouvoir prouver le contraire. Mais les leurs étaient quand même les championnes pour râler.

Des heures durant, les voyageurs marchaient sans jamais se plaindre, même quand la pluie s'abattit brutalement sur eux, Juste quand ils arrivaient sur les montagnes brumeuse. Le passage était difficile, seule une mince corniche leur permettait de passer, en plaquant bien leurs corps contre la paroi. Un certain nain brun et sans barbe – ou très peu en tout cas – en profitant même pour glisser sa main autour de la hanche de leur nouvelle compagne, lui offrant un sourire charmeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle serre fermement un point sensible de son anatomie en murmurant les dents serrées :

« Tentez encore cela mon ami et je vous jure que je réduit vos chances de reproduction de leur totalité. »

Malgré sa discrétion, tous l'avait entendu et les nains éclatèrent de rire alors que Kili gémissait faiblement qu'il ne le ferait plus, vérifiant ensuite tout en avançant que rien n'avait disparu ou rétrécit dans son anatomie. Même son oncle semblait très amusé par la situation et il ne pût s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Balin que cette fille avait un caractère bien trempé, au point qu'il faudrait sans doute prendre garde à ne pas l'énerver plus que de raison, lui le premier en avait fait les frais lors de leur rencontre.

« ATTENTION ! » s'écriait alors une voix, juste à temps pour que tous se collent contre la parois de la montagne, alors qu'un rochet chutait.

Puis un grand bruit se fit entendre. La montagne semblait lancer des rochers, elle semblait vivre, ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Du moins c'est ce que pensait Bilbo, tout en courant pour passer sur l'autre flanc de montagne, pour rejoindre les frères mais aussi Dwalin et Oin. Ils y étaient presque, tous leur criait de sauter quand soudain... la montagne se levait, étendait ses jambes en manquant de les faire tomber. Ce n'était pas une montagne, du moins pas totalement. C'était le repaire des géants, ceux dans toutes les légendes mais que personne n'avait jamais vu. Ils semblaient désormais tous partis dans un grand jeu de ''pierre au prisonnier'', sans s'occuper de leurs occupants.

Dès qu'ils approchèrent de nouveau des personnes ayant sauter sur l'autre côté, celui étant la vraie montagne, les prisonniers de la montagne voulurent sauter mais voilà... Le géant venait de tomber, s'écrasant lourdement sur l'emplacement où se tenait les autres nains. Tous devinrent livide, alors que Thorin criait et se décomposait, certains que ses amis et ses neveux passés de l'autre côté étaient morts. Il pensait alors avoir eu raison de penser pendant un temps, que cette mission n'était que suicide sans l'aide des nains des autres montagnes.

« Thorin ils sont vivants ! Regardez ! »

Plus que le soulagement, se fut la joie qui explosait dans la montagne, avant de parvenir à sauter de l'autre côté et tous se retrouver. Discrètement car il ne voulait pas que l'on puisse deviner qu'au fond il était autre chose qu'un nain grognon, il allait vérifier que ses neveux n'avait rien. Après les avoir examiner sous toutes les coutures – et les regards amusés d'un certain hobbit et sa nouvelle amie – ils trouvaient une grotte apparemment sans danger. Après l'avoir observé de fond en comble, il fût décrété que la nuit se passerait ici, ainsi Gandalf aurait peut-être le temps de les rattraper. Pourtant cet endroit n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, aussi à l'heure de dormir, alors que tout le monde ronflait dans la grotte, deux personnes se levait sans bruit. L'une était Leÿlin qui allait s'installer prêt de Bofur, le gardien du premier tour. Il était en train de fumer et lui offrait un sourire en la voyant s'asseoir.

« Vous ne parvenez pas à dormir ? Il est vrai que Bombur ronfle assez fort. Nous sommes habitués nous les nains mais... »

« Oh ce n'est pas un soucis vous savez, j'avais des frères et ils faisaient tant de bruit que je me demandais sans cesse comment la maison tenait encore debout... »

Allongé plus loin, Thorin écoutait tout, gardant les yeux clos. Ainsi il ne vit pas Bilbo se lever avec son sac, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit interpellé par les deux autres.

« Hey Bilbo, où allez-vous ? » s'enquit Leÿlin, évitant ainsi la question sur sa famille, et savoir s'ils lui manquait. Elle n'aurait sût que dire.

« Je... Thorin a raison... Je n'ai strictement rien à faire ici. Je suis un poids qui n'aurait jamais dût quitter sa Comté natale. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez cambrioleur. Vous êtes l'un des nôtres. Vous faites partit de cette aventure... Je comprend que votre demeure vous manque mais... »

« Non Bofur vous ne comprenez pas. Vous les nains, vous êtes un peuple nomade, vous n'avez pas de maison, rien qui vous attende le soir, rien qui ne vous soit cher ! Sinon pourquoi feriez vous ce voyage au péril de votre vie. »

Bofur normalement souriant ne souriait plus, au contraire le semi-homme avait touché un point sensible et tentait de s'excuser sous le regard courroucé de Leÿlin qui n'en revenait pas que le si gentil hobbit ait pût dire cela.

« Non ne vous excusez pas Bilbo... Vous avez raison. En ce cas rentrez bien et bonne chance... »

« Merci. Vous aussi. »

Bilbo commençait à partir quand la plus jeune de leur équipe se levait, épée à la main en leur intimant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle avait entendu quelque chose et ce n'était ni humain, ni nain.

« Miss Leÿlin, que faites-vous? » soufflait Bofur, incitant ainsi son prince à ouvrir les yeux pour voir la plus jeune personne se diriger vers le fond de la grotte. Elle semblait aux aguets quand sa lame devint bleu et qu'elle se jetait sur le côté, la paroi de la grotte s'ouvrant pour laisser entendre les murmures de créatures venu apparemment cueillir leurs invités dans le sommeil.

« Réveillez-vous ! Des gobelins ! »

Il était trop tard, le sol se dérobait sous ceux qui n'avaient qu'eut le temps de bondir et se trouvait envoyé dans le vide. Leÿlin était embarqué par un gobelin qu'elle avait attaqué dès qu'elle avait sentie le danger, sous le regard de Bilbo qui avait, par un bond en arrière évité la chute dans le vide. Pourtant elle ne criait pas et ne semblait pas effrayée, au contraire, avant de disparaître dans le couloir, elle sembla amusé, prête à en découdre. Bilbo lui, venait de se lancer à la poursuite de son amie, son départ serait pour plus tard, il ne pouvait laisser ses amis aux mains des gobelins. Surtout qu'il était connu de tous que personne ne sortait vivant d'ici. Peut-être était-il plus courageux qu'il ne le pensait jusque là.

Sans bruit donc, le hobbit suivit les deux êtres dans les couloirs sombres. Il se fiait surtout à la lueur de l'épée de Leÿlin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un cri à faire peur se fasse entendre et que la lueur s'amenuise. Puis il entendit la voix pleine de sarcasme de celle qu'il suivait lancer un « imbécile » avant de se retrouver avec la lame de cette dernière sous la gorge, son regard bleu brillant dans le noir avant qu'elle ne le reconnaisse.

« Bilbo ! Grand dieu j'ai bien faillit vous tuer. Vous avez changé d'avis ? »

Le pauvre hobbit tremblait de la tête aux pieds, ayant bien pensé sa dernière heure venue.

« Je... On... Je ne peux pas les... les laisser mourir. » finit-il par bafouiller, sortant son couteau de poche – aux yeux des nains et de Leÿlin – pour voir la lame bleutée de sa propre arme.

« Bien alors suivez-moi monsieur Bessac, nous ne devons pas faire de bruit... Le coin grouille de gobelins, chaque couloir peut être un piège. »

C'est donc dans ce silence que les deux amis se trouvaient sur les hauteurs de la cité de ces créatures, de là où ils étaient, juchés dans l'ombre, ils pouvaient voir que le groupe de nains était mené dans le plus grand chahut vers le chef de ces monstres, une chose ressemblant – selon Bilbo – à une crotte de nez de Troll. Dans tout les cas, les nains se débattaient avant d'être tous jetés au sol devant le-dit chef. Leÿlin ne pût s'empêcher une grimace de dégoût en voyant ce monstre. Elle en avait vu des horreurs dans sa vie, à commencer par les verrues de son père adoptif, mais alors là... ça dépassait l'entendement. Comment pouvait-on oser sortir comme cela sans aucune honte ? Du moins sans un tonneau sur la tête.

Bilbo lui avait un tout autre genre de pensée alors qu'il suivait sa camarade en rasant les murs, le regard rivé sur les nains pour ne pas regarder en bas. Il pensait en fait qu'ils allaient sûrement mourir ici, qu'il serait mieux devant sa cheminée ou dehors avec sa pipe, mais qu'au lieu de ça il avait laisser son côté Touque parler et foncer dans la gueule du loup, ou plutôt du gobelin. Tout ça pour sauver une femme et faire son preux chevalier alors que cette dernière se débrouillait fort bien sans lui. Il pensait à tout cela... et ce n'était sans doute pas la dernière fois.

En bas enfin, les pensées étaient encore totalement différentes. Elles étaient plus sombre encore que celle que pouvait avoir Bilbo, ou même Leÿlin. Tous pensaient en effet que la jeune femme était désormais morte, étripée par celui qui l'avait emmenée. Que le cambrioleur avait allègrement prit la fuite maintenant qu'il le pouvait et surtout... Que Gandalf les avaient tous laissé tomber. En sommes, à moins d'un miracle ils étaient condamnés. Pourtant certains nains comme Kili n'y croyait pas et espérait que les deux soit en vie et en train de chercher une issue pour les aider. Certes Leÿlin lui avait broyé ses bijoux de famille quand il avait tenté un rapprochement, prétextant l'empêcher de tomber, mais justement... Ce genre de femme était tellement rare qu'il avait ressentit un intérêt plus que certain pour elle en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « barzhul » et les légendes des nains étaient clair, il n'y avait qu'une âme sœur dans une vie. Quand on la trouvait, on le savait simplement parce qu'elle nous attirait irrésistiblement, sans que l'on puisse l'expliquer et même si ce n'était pas gagné au départ – certains nains s'étaient d'ailleurs pris des coups par leur femme avant de les gagner totalement et avaient bien souffert. Si le duo perché sur la corniche était plus proche, ils auraient d'ailleurs vu Balin qui scrutait les alentours avec espoir, comme s'il se sentait observé, et Bofur qui pestait contre lui-même de ne pas avoir perçu le danger comme il devait le faire lors de ce tour de garde. En sommes, tous s'en voulait pour la jeune femme et maudissait en même temps Bilbo qui n'avait rien fait pour aider... Selon eux.

Dans une poussée brutale, tous les hommes – nains ok – étaient envoyés au sol devant le gobelin géant, le roi qui esquissait un sourire en reconnaissant l'un d'eux.

« Thorin Oakenshield ! Quelle agréable surprise. Je connais quelqu'un qui se fera un plaisir de récupérer votre tête. Un certain orque blanc. »

« Cet orque est mort depuis des années désormais. Vos informations datent un peu. » répondit la voix de Thorin, raisonnant jusqu'aux oreilles de leurs amis en hauteur.

« Oh que non, et il veut votre tête. Tuez-les tous ! Et donnez moi la tête de leur roi, allez prévenir l'orque pâle que nous avons trouver le dernier hériter légitime de Durin. »

Sur une sorte de tyrolienne, un petit gobelin partait avec son message. Donnant une idée à Leÿlin qui tournait son visage vers un Bilbo tétanisé alors qu'en bas la lutte pour la vie faisait rage malgré le surnombre de créatures des ténèbres de la montagne.

« Bilblo, vous me faites confiance ? »

« En principe oui mademoiselle Leÿlin. Après tout dépend si... AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! »

Pour la discrétion c'était un échec total, le cri fit relever la tête à tout le monde, nains comme Gobelin, qui se stoppèrent en voyant un hobbit suspendu dans le vide, tenu par une certaine jeune. Les clameurs se firent entendre en contrebas, cette diversion suffit à ce que Gandalf, qui était lui aussi dans l'ombre jusque là, surgisse et d'un sort permette à tout le monde de fuir.

Dans leur fuite, les gobelins se lançaient à la poursuite des nains, deux autres sautaient sur les cordes tenant Bilbo et Leÿlin, commençant à sectionner cette dernière.

« Bilbo ? Vous me faites toujours confiance ? » s'enquit la voix au dessus de lui, son sourire et le doute dans ses yeux firent peur au hobbit et pourtant d'une voix tremblante il parvenait à répondre.

« Oui je vous faits confiance. »

« Très bien alors... »

Sans prévenir, elle tranchait la corde avec son épée, chutant alors dans le vide dans un cri de terreur de Bilbo, de frayeur des nains qui avait fixer la scène avec effroi une fois de plus avant de courir pour leurs vies et surtout les hurlements des deux gobelins qui une fois dans les ténèbres de la montagne, se brisèrent au sol alors qu'avec une chance insolente, les deux héros se retrouvait amortis par des plantes avant de se retrouver cachés par des champignons géants, pour leur plus grande chance.

En effet s'ils n'avaient été cachés... ils auraient sans doute connus le même sort que les deux gobelins morts. Une créature venait de surgir de l'ombre, avançant par petits bonds en se parlant à lui-même sur la façon dont elle allait cuisiner ce repas tomber du ciel.

« Est-ce que c'est bon mon précieux ? Oh oui ! Deux gobelins bien juteux, à écorcher, à manger... Gollum ! »

Juste à temps, Bilbo retenait un cri de frayeur. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer de la sorte. Ils attendirent donc que la chose sans nom soit partit avant de quitter leur cachette. Sonnés au départ par la chute, les amis s'enhardissaient pour avancer dans la montagne. Aucun ne parlait, mais dans un espoir fou ils suivirent tout deux le parcours de la créature, si elle allait vers la sortie ce serait parfait. Sans un bruit, leur pas les menaient vers une sorte de lac souterrains, le regard de Bilbo fût d'ailleurs attiré par une lueur au sol, en se penchant, il était question d'un anneau magnifique. Dans un signe, il le donnait à Leÿlin qui le glissait dans sa poche, elle avait entendu un bruit et devait voir ce qu'il en était. C'était encore la créature, qui était en train de dévorer son butin dans un bruit écœurant d'os broyé et de mastication, quand un Bilbo trébuchant attira sa curiosité. Les Hobbits sont des créatures discrètes ? Elle devra en parler à Gandalf quand elle le verra. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour hurler « fuyons » la chose était là, ses yeux globuleux et bleus fixant les nouveaux arrivants.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est mon précieux ? »

« Bilbo Bessac, je suis un hobbit. »

« Leÿlin. Je suis à moitié humaine. »

« Et ça se mange mon précieux ? Ça se mange les moitiés d'humain et les hobbits ? » persiflait Gollum, s'avançant vers la femme qui lui paraissait plus faible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le menace du bout de son épée, le faisant reculer dans un cri alors qu'il lorgnait désormais les armes des étrangers.

« Nous cherchons la sortie, pouvez-vous nous guider ? En échange nous vous laissons la vie sauve. »

Leÿlin savait être ferme et effrayante, pendant un temps Bilbo l'aurait même imaginé avec la tête de Thorin tant elle avait posé cette question comme un ordre. Pour en être certain, il avait même vérifier que Thorin n'était pas réellement dans le coin, prêt à lui botter les fesses.

« Est-ce que ça aimer jouer ? Est-ce que ça aime les énigmes ? Répondez et nous montrerons la sortie, n'est-ce pas mon précieux ? » « Oh oui, mais si le hobbit et l'humaine se trompe, nous les mangerons ! »

« Nous acceptons, commencez donc et si nous ne savons pas répondre à vos énigmes, vous pourrez nous manger. Sinon, vous nous montrerez la sortie. » terminait Leÿlin, soufflant au pauvre Bilbo que de toute façon, l'autre n'avait que peu de chance de la battre aux énigmes.

Un glapissement quittait les lèvres de Bilbo en entendant cela. Cette fille était folle ou juste trop courageuse pour son propre bien ? Dans tous les cas, désormais tout dépendais de leur capacité à raisonner de façon logique tout en ayant la peur de finir sous les crocs de la chose. Avez-vous déjà essayé de réfléchir alors qu'une créature vous tournais autour ? Cherchant dans ses souvenirs comment il était possible de cuisiner l'humain et le hobbit ? Non ? Vous avez bien de la chance alors !

_Qu'est-ce qui a des racines que personne ne voit,  
Qui est plus grand que les arbres,  
Qui monte, qui monte,  
Et pourtant ne pousse jamais ?_

Le rire nerveux de Bilbo ne passa pas inaperçu, cette énigme était connue de tous, depuis des années maintenant. Sans problème il répondait alors, la montagne. Avant de proposer la sienne sous le regard de Leÿlin et ainsi de suite, un moment donné, Bilbo ouvrait même des yeux ronds devant la proposition de la jeune femme, se demandant où elle allait chercher pareilles énigmes. Pour la dernière pourtant, tout ne fut que chance une question posée de vive voix, qui n'avait rien à voir car Leÿlin venait de dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ma poche ? » avant de réaffirmer la question en voyant que cela perturbait la créature. Il semblait s'énerver et paniquer en tournant sur lui-même, il criait que ce n'était pas juste, que c'était de la triche, pas une vraie énigme. Il devait abandonner et les aider, c'était le deal. Aussi il s'éloignait un instant semblant chercher quelque chose puis darda son regard sur eux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a dans sa poche ?! » criait-il alors, puis poussant un feulement il sautait sur eux.

« Courrez vite ! »

En deux temps trois pas, ils détalaient comme des lapins dans les galeries, poursuivis pas les cris déments de Gollum qui les traitaient de voleur. Dans un virage, les deux amis se trouvaient séparés, Gollum poursuivait alors seulement la jeune fille qui s'effondrait en trébuchant, le monstre sautant sur elle avant de la morde à de multiple reprise, lui arrachant des cris de douleurs qui raisonnaient dans toute la mine. Seulement ce niveau semblait désert et son secours vint de Bilbo – il avait trouvé du courage encore plus au fond de lui – qui d'un coups d'épée fit valser Gollum avant de soutenir son amie et courir de plus belle avant de s'enfoncer dans une faille. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais tous deux allaient droit vers la sortie, quand l'anneau passait autour de l'index de sa nouvelle propriétaire, la rendant invisible ce qui fit hurler Bilbo et venir vers eux le fauve. Leÿlin avait été vive d'esprit et avait compris, elle ordonnait donc à Bilbo de continuer sa course pour sortir, juste à temps. Il était à l'air libre. Ensuite Gollum bouchait le passage, semblant perdu et au bord des larmes. Elle aurait presque eu pitié de lui s'il n'avait tenté de lui arracher la peau il y a peu. En fait elle eut pitié, elle ne le tuait pas alors qu'elle le pouvait en cet instant, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il pourrait encore être utile un jour. Aussi prise d'un espoir fou et en voyant que son sang coulait lui visiblement au sol, indiquant sa position elle sautait par dessus Gollum avant de sortir, retirer l'anneau en ressentant un certain soulagement à ce geste et s'effondrer contre le hobbit qui la soutenait pour s'éloigner de cet endroit de malheur.

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre suivant ! Alors pour ceux qui se diraient "mais pourquoi elle a mit 6 dents à Gollum alors qu'il en a neuf?" c'est parce que dans le livre - dans ma version en tout cas - il est écrit qu'il en a six même si dans le neuf il est dit qu'il en a trois de plus. J'espère que le chapitre 4 vous auras plus et vous postes le suivant tout de suite!**


	5. Les Orques avant Erebor

Chapitre 5 : Les orques avant Erebor.

La descente des deux protagonistes prit un certain temps, surtout parce qu'il fallait faire attention aux blessures de Leÿlin. Sa jambe en particulier semblait faire hémorragie et de fait, Bilbo avait sacrifié son veston et l'avait déchiré pour faire un garrot maladroit à sa cadette.

Pendant ce temps plus bas – laissons à nos héros le temps de descendre pour voir ce que font les nains – la discussion était des plus vide chez les seigneurs nains. Fili était installé au sol, son petit frère appuyé contre son torse. Ce dernier se reposait contre lui, dans ses bras, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire crispée. Gloin et Oin fumaient sans vraiment y prêter attention, le regard dans le vague. Balin fixait l'horizon, y cherchant une trace quelconque, un indice pouvant lui apporter la réponse à ce qu'il attendait. Dwalin faisait le guet perché dans un arbre, comme beaucoup ici il avait l'espoir que l'humaine soit vivante – même s'il était persuadé que le hobbit lui avait dû fuir, s'il avait survécu à la chute dans le gouffre. Bifur vérifiait pour la centième fois que tout était là dans son sac, Bofur ne trouvait aucune blague à dire, elles restaient toutes coincées dans sa gorge. Bombur n'avait pas faim, ce qui restait tout de même un comble pour ce nain amateur de bonne nourriture, il venait en effet de refuser un morceau de saucisse de Dori. Ori & Nori regardaient simplement l'herbe pousser sans échanger une parole. Thorin enfin faisait les cents pas nerveusement. Cela faisait désormais deux heures qu'ils étaient sortis et attendaient un signe de vie de l'un des deux disparus.

« ça suffit. Levez-vous tous nous partons. Dwalin quitte ton arbre ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, tous étaient regroupés autour de Thorin, l'incompréhension se lisant sur leurs visages.

« Mais mon oncle, attendons encore un peu, ils ont pût avoir un problème et n'être qu'en train de sortir. » tentait Fili, qui n'avait pas envie d'abandonner qui que ce soit derrière lui. Il était même prêt à retourner dans la montagne s'il le fallait, même pour s'assurer qu'il était trop tard et ne ramener qu'un cadavre.

« Après tant de temps, ils sont sûrement morts. Ou alors Bessac est rentré chez lui tranquillement en abandonnant miss Leÿlin à son sort, il était quasiment impossible de survivre à une telle chute, vous les avez vus comme moi. Les gobelins les ont sûrement dévorés à l'heure qu'il est. »

Une protestation allait échapper à ce brave Balin quand une autre voix le coupait dans son élan, venue de derrière un arbre.

« En fait comme vous venez de le dire Thorin c'était 'presque impossible' et j'ai été 'presque' dévorée, remerciez d'ailleurs ce brave Bilbo que vous n'avez de cesse de diminuer. »

Surgissait alors de derrière l'arbre ceux que l'on attendaient plus. Un éclat de soulagement – qu'il nierait par la suite – passait dans le regard de Thorin avant qu'il ne sourit – ce qu'il réfuterait aussi – alors que tout ses hommes poussaient un cri de peur et joie mêlé, la peur venant du fait qu'ils aient tout deux surgis comme des diables hors de leur boite. Le premier à voir le sang fût Gandalf qui jusqu'alors regardait entre les arbres. Prestement il mettait donc Leÿlin au sol et relevait le tissu tâché de sang de cette dernière pour constater de l'Ampleur des dégâts. Tous étaient désormais regroupé autour d'eux et grimaçaient en voyant les marques de crocs enfoncés dans la chaire de la plus jeune personne de leur groupe. La créature ne semblait avoir que 6 dents* mais bien acérées pour pénétrer ainsi la chaire humaine.

Le plus surpris restait néanmoins Gandalf qui malgré tous ses voyages n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable, il ne parvenait pas à définir la chose ayant fait cela.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous as fait cela ? » demandait-il donc tout en usant de plantes et de sorts pour soigner plus rapidement la blessée, il savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à la guérir rapidement, au moins pour qu'elle ne se venge pas en lui faisant rôtir sa barbe.

« Vous voyez, c'est exactement la question que je me pose. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de connu, avec Bilbo nous le nommons 'Gollum' car il ne cesse de répéter ce mot, surtout quand il veut nous broyer les os et nous dévorer d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas Bilbo ? »

« Hum euh... Oui Leÿlin. Mais grâce à vous, nous nous en sommes sortis. Enfin... Vous et votre intelligence. »

S'en suivit pendant le soin du magicien, la narration de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de la disparition de Leÿlin dans les montagnes, enlevée par un gobelin qui aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce jour là, jusqu'à leur chute dans le vide et la rencontre avec la créature. Puis il était question des énigmes leur ayant été soumises, à ce passage les deux concernés partaient dans un rire nerveux, se souvenant la tête de Gollum quand ils avaient gagné la partie haut la main, les expressions d'effrois quand soit Bilbo soit Leÿlin répondait à son énigme sitôt qu'elle avait été énoncée. Il ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à une équipe de choc.

En écoutant tout cela, les nains eux même finirent par rire de bon cœur juste quand la jeune fille se remettait debout, ne sentant plus aucune douleur dans sa jambe ni aucun autre endroit ayant été la cible des crocs de Gollum. En toute discrétion, le magicien lui demandait en même temps si son dos allait bien, ce à quoi elle répondait par l'affirmative juste quand un hurlement se fit entendre. Les warg arrivaient, chevauchée par les orques. Leur camp de fortune se mouvait alors dans tout les sens, chacun cherchant où aller, courant entre les arbres pour se retrouver au bord d'une falaise.

« Tous dans les arbres ! » ordonnait alors Gandalf, ce que tout le monde fit en très peu de temps, il était en effet hors de question d'attendre sagement en bas d'être dévoré.

Se doutant que Bilbo ne saurait grimper seul à cause de sa taille – et de son côté pataud – Leÿlin le portait comme un sac à patate avant de sauter sur la première branche et se poster en haut, en position d'attaque, l'arme à la main. Sur la branche du dessus se tenait les deux frères, sur celle d'à côté Thorin. Dans les arbres autour, tout le monde s'était éparpillé, seul Gandalf était seul dans son arbre en bout de file, cherchant une solution qu'il trouvait dans une pomme de pin qu'il enflammait avant de la lancer, puis d'en allumer d'autre qu'il lançait aux autre pour qu'ils en allument autant que possible.

Ce qu'il craignait pourtant arrivait, malgré les warg et les orques qui fuyant, par delà les flammes, se tenait un warg et un orque blancs. Deux regards convergèrent directement vers eux, Thorin quittait alors sa branche et sautait, se ruant directement sur la créature qui en un coups l'envoyait sur une pierre. Le Warg le broyait entre ses dents, obéissant au maître Orque qui lui ordonnait de tuer le nain, qui ordonnait que l'on lui arrache la tête, quand une lame s'abattait sur sa mâchoire et une autre sur sa patte. Sous la douleur il lâchait sa prise et son regard se posait sur la créature qui s'était posté devant sa proie, elle sentait l'humain et le nain – sans doute à force d'en être entouré – et le provoquait du regard. Il n'avait que faire du semi-homme qui luttait contre les autres derrière lui.

Thorin venait de quitter l'arbre et de fondre sur l'ennemi quand une autre personne sautait sous les exclamation de tous, Leÿlin, épée en main. Bilblo la suivait de prêt, par fidélité envers elle et inquiétude de la laisser seule. Elle tenait la base de son arme à deux mains, par dessus son épaule droite et chargeait dans un cri de guerre tout ce qu'il y a d'authentique. Avec ses cheveux bruns volant derrière elle, son regard brûlant d'un désir de vengeance qui augmentait en voyant le roi nain ne plus bouger – comme s'il était mort – et cette intensité dans son expression, tout les spectateurs frissonnèrent et sentirent poindre une forme de respect nouveau en eux envers la jeune femme. Elle semblait ne pas avoir peur, comme si cela lui restait un sentiment totalement inconnu. Elle protégeait de son corps celui qui gisait au sol, pour éviter qu'un seul de ces monstres ne lui arrache la tête.

« Thorin restez avec moi ! » criait-elle, évitant de peu la masse du monstre en face d'elle, auquel elle se mit à parler dans sa langue, le prenant de cours sur ce point même s'il continuant ses assauts.

« _Qui es-tu humaine ? _»

« _Tu m'as donc oublié ? Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire... _»

D'un coups de sa propre lame elle déchirait une partie de son chemisier, dévoilant à la base de son cou et de son épaule une large cicatrice. On ne pouvait la voir entièrement mais lui la reconnaissait, tout comme il reconnaissait la tâche de naissance sur l'épaule de cette jeune personne. S'il avait pût pâlir, croyez bien que ce serait déjà chose faite. L'effroi lui était déjà sur son visage difforme et entrecoupé de cicatrices sans doute venues dans d'anciennes batailles. D'un coups, ses ordres changeaient, Thorin n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui, il lui fallait la tête de cette fille coûte que coûte. Elle avait bien plus de valeur que ce misérable roi sans royaume. Toutes les créatures fondaient alors sur elle, prêtes à tout pour satisfaire leur chef – et surtout éviter de connaître un sort pire que la mort de sa part – mais c'était sans compter sur les nains qui venaient d'arriver et les tuaient tous un à un, il avaient mis du temps mais finalement se mêlaient tous à la lutte. Sous un coups plus puissant, Leÿlin tombait sur Thorin, perdant son arme en même temps, elle attrapait alors un tronc d'arbre en feu pour se protéger comme elle le pouvait, alors que le monstre lui soufflait une phrase la rendant livide, faisant grimper en elle la peur, elle serait sans doute morte sous le dernier coups – qui l'assommais tout de même – si un aigle ne l'avait attrapé entre ses serres avec Thorin. L'oiseau récupérait son épée et dans un battement d'aile il s'éloignait sous les cris et les menaces du pâle. Leÿlin perdait assez rapidement connaissance, agité par de sombres souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et qui crispaient son visage. C'était bien le seul signe qui permettait aux autres d'être certain qu'elle soit encore vivante, ce qui n'était pas aussi sur pour Thorin qui n'avait plus bougé ni émit un bruit depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

Pendant de longs instant le vol les emmenaient dieu seul sait où, avant qu'ils ne soient tous posés au sommet d'une montagne. Par le murmure d'un sort, Gandalf parvenait à réanimé la femme du groupe et elle se massait la nuque avec une grimace, elle avait oublié ce que c'était d'avoir une belle bosse et le décors mit un moment avant de ne plus lui paraître trouble. Cependant une fois remise à l'endroit, elle se tournait comme tout le monde vers le roi, sa main se serrait sur la sienne inerte, elle ne sentait rien, pas même une pulsation de vie et une fois encore le mage gris dû faire usage de sa magie pour sauver le nain.

Qu'importe ce qu'il fit réellement, cela marchait et les yeux de Thorin s'ouvraient en se posant sur celle l'ayant protégé dans la forêt au pied de la montagne.

« Keÿlin... » soufflait-il alors, le regard dans le vague.

« Non... Je suis Leÿlin... » lui répondait alors la plus jeune, le visage crispé.

D'un geste, Thorin passait une main sur ses yeux, se giflant mentalement de cet instant de faiblesse. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien, l'héroïne du jour – bien qu'elle ne se considère pas comme telle – se levait pour aller remercier Bilbo, il avait risqué sa vie pour ne pas la laisser seule à la merci de Azog le Profanateur, il aurait pût rester loin, faire le lâche. Le pauvre semi-homme ne savait où se mettre devant les remerciements fournis de la femme.

« Et le hobbit... ? » raisonnait encore la voix perdue de Thorin.

« Il va bien, tout le monde est sauf mon ami. » souriait Gandalf, alors qu'aidé de Kili et Balin, le blessé parvenait à se remettre debout avant de fixer son regard sur les deux personnes qu'il n'avait voulu dans son odyssée depuis le début.

« Vous deux, je croyais vous avoir dit que vous n'aviez rien à faire parmi nous. Que votre présence serai un poids et un danger pour chacun d'entre eux, qu'il n'y avait plus grand danger pour nous que de nous traîner une femme et un hobbit ! »

Les paroles de Thorin venaient de figer tout le monde sur place, les nains ne respiraient plus, Bilbo fixait le sol en se tortillant nerveusement – il aurait mieux fait de rentrer chez lui, se disait-il – quant à Leÿlin, elle fulminait sur place, prête à retirer tout ce qu'elle avait pensé de cet homme et à regretter de l'avoir sauver quand...

« Pardonnez-moi... Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie. » oui, quand il concluait par cette phrase, d'une voix douce qui ne lui avait plus été entendu depuis que ses neveux n'étaient plus enfants, le poing que Leÿlin avait serré jusque là pour frapper le chef de la mission, se relâchait et détendait.

Sans prévenir, il offrait une étreinte au hobbit qui rougit jusqu'à la cime de ses cheveux et ne réagit pas tant il était surpris. Puis il fit de même envers Leÿlin qui le lui rendit bien, serrant avec force ses bras autour de celui qui la dépassait de un ou deux centimètres. Avant de reculer pour que son geste ne paraisse pas étrange, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune affinité avec Thorin, sauf quand elle lui sauvait la vie, et il fallait que cela reste tel quel, elle ne devait se lier à personne vu que le destin ici était aussi aléatoire que la météo. Aussi pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention elle regardait au loin et manquait de sauter de joie.

« Regardez ! Les aigles nous ont avancés ! Nous voyons la montagne solitaire ! »

C'était la distraction parfaite, aussi pendant que tous regardaient ailleurs, elle pouvait enfiler une cape neuve, afin de cacher la peau de son dos et ce qui pourrait attirer trop de question sur elle.


	6. Un repos bien mérité

**Est-ce un mirage? Est-ce une fusée? Non c'est un nouveau chapitre ! Et oui, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas mis trois mois à poster la suite, ainsi vous allez pouvoir découvrir un petit plus sur le passé de cette chère Leÿlin. Petit plus qui sera approfondis plus tard... aussi je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et nous nous retrouvons en bas les enfants! Merci encore pour les Reviews !**

* * *

Remis de leurs émotions, les nains et la compagnie reprenaient leur route sur les sentiers de terre. Il ne fût guère aisé de redescendre et Gandalf ne tardait pas à indiquer une roche dressé devant eux, comme les surplombant de sa présence. Ce devait être un lieu important car il se stoppait ici et leur ordonnait de faire halte, après seulement – ou déjà – plus de deux heures de marche.

« Ici nous allons entrer sur les terres de Beorn. Il est... Différent de nous, il vit seul et n'aime pas vraiment la visite. Aussi nous allons venir petit à petit. Je pars devant avec Leÿlin et Bilbo. Puis vous viendrez deux par deux toutes les cinq minutes après que j'ai sifflé. »

Un instant, il regardait les nains un à un, puis il se stoppais sur Bombur et vu son regard et celui de la jeune femme puis Bilbo, ils venaient tout trois d'avoir la même idée, surtout au vue du raclement de gorgé gêné qui les pris.

« Bombur, vous viendrez seul en dernier. »

« Quoi mais pourquoi ?! » s'insurgeait le nain, foudroyant du regard Gandalf qui osait le mettre ainsi à l'écart des autres.

« Bombur... Sans vouloir être blessante – loin de moi cette idée – vous avez la corpulence de deux. Aussi il vaut mieux que vous veniez seul. »

Dans leurs barbes, les nains riaient franchement alors que leur camarade rond se renfrognait en criant au complot. Il n'avait cependant pas le choix et tous attendaient dans le silence pendant que les trois premiers des leurs partaient en avant. Le calme régnait dans les bois pendant que le sorcier avançait avec les deux amis, Leÿlin avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Bilbo et ils regardaient partout autour d'eux, apercevant même là bas une biche. Puis se firent entendre des abeilles d'une taille peu commune qui butinaient non loin.

« Le miel doit-être délicieux ici. » pensa Bilbo avec nostalgie. Il se souvenait bien des tartines de miel qu'il prenait chez lui, chaque matin en guise de petit déjeuner et de collation après le diner.

« Bilbo, je ne sais à quoi vous pensez mais votre estomac fait autant de bruit que les ronflements de Bombur. » soulevait Leÿlin en riant, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une maison.

D'un simple regard, Gandalf ordonnait à la plus jeune de se taire et frappait trois coups à la porte. Des pas lourds se firent entendre et quand la porte pivotait sur ses gonds, c'était pour laisser apparaître un homme, que dis-je un géant aux yeux d'une humaine et d'un hobbit, à la barbe noire hirsute, les cheveux en bataille ou en tout cas mal coiffés, et qui posait sur eux un regard de glace. Gandalf n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Leÿlin le précédait en faisant usage d'une langue si ancienne qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il soit possible d'encore la connaître ailleurs que chez les plus anciennes créatures de ce monde.

_**« Homme-ours, mes hommages. »**_

_**« Vous parlez la langue des anciens ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? »**_

_**« Leÿlin sir. Voici mes compagnons de route, Gandalf le Gris, magicien et monsieur Bilbo Bessac, un hobbit de la Comté. »**_ présentait donc la plus jeune de la troupe, avant de poursuivre dans la langue commune : « Nous sommes navré d'entrer sur vos terres sans y être conviés seulement... Avec quelques amis nous nous sommes lancés dans une aventure et nous cherchons le gîtes pour la nuit simplement. Même une clairière fera l'affaire, nous ne voudrions pas abuser. »

« Combien de personnes en plus vous accompagne ? »

Cette fois, Gandalf prit la peine de répondre, même s'il avait préféré laisser jouer la délicatesse et l'innocence apparente d'une femme jusque là, il estimait qu'il devait reprendre les rênes pour la suite des événements. Histoire de ne pas en dire trop, ni trop peu sur le sujet.

« Oh un ou deux hommes. »

« Pourquoi ne sont-il pas avec vous ? Faites les venir et entrez pour tout me dire de cette aventure. »

Fier de son idée, à savoir attirer l'attention de l'homme pour qu'il les fasse entrer, Gandalf sifflait et peu de temps après arrivait les deux premiers nains, Thorin et Balin. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'inclinaient tout deux en utilisant la formulation : « à votre service » qui semblait échapper à l'ermite car il fit remarquer qu'il n'avait nul besoin de service en cet instant mais qu'il les en remerciait.

Cela étant, ils entraient et s'installaient pour commencer à narrer leur aventure. Pour cela, il n'y avait meilleur narrateur que Gandalf, du moins au début et c'est ainsi qu'il racontait :

_« Nous sommes en quête pour aider nos amis ici présent à rejoindre la montagne solitaire, le foyer qui leur a été volé il y a des années. J'avais donc pour mission de fournir à notre compagnie deux personnes, une personne rusée et ne manquant pas de courage, Leÿlin. Une personne capable d'être discrète pour ne pas être entendue, notre Hobbit. Aussi au début j'ai été chercher Leÿlin dans la famille à qui je l'avais confié quand elle n'était qu'un bébé, je savais qu'elle ferait l'affaire car je connaissait fort bien ses parents et suite à cela, je l'ai emmené à Fondcombe pour qu'elle se prépare et prenne un peu de repos. »_

Cette partie de l'histoire était aussi une découverte pour les autres, il n'avait jamais été fait mention de sa famille jusque là, ils avaient tous imaginé qu'elle avait vécu son enfance dans la cité des elfes. Aucun n'avait pensé qu'elle ait été adoptée vu qu'en général entre deux combats ils ne pensaient pas trop à parler famille, ne serais-ce que pour ne pas penser au confort d'un foyer, d'un feu dans la cheminée et bien d'autre.

_« Ensuite je me suis rendu seul dans la Comté de monsieur Bessac pour le convaincre de se joindre à nous, tout nos amis nains étaient déjà présents et la soirée a été animée entre les préparatifs pour notre voyage et convaincre Bilbo de nous rejoindre, ce qui n'était pas gagné. »_

Il attaquait ensuite la narration de leur chemin jusqu'à Fondcombe, racontant la rencontre avec les trolls qui avaient bien faillit les dévorer, en entendant cela, Leÿlin s'offusquait et rêvait d'en croiser encore en chemin, ne serais-ce que pour s'amuser un peu. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour trouver drôle de se faire attaquer et rôtir par des créatures à la capacité intellectuelle d'une écrevisse. Pourtant c'était bien le cas et ils venaient de finir la narration de leur arrivée à Fondcombe quand deux autres nains firent leur arrivée. Beor était fort surpris et quand deux autres vinrent, fit remarquer qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir la même notion de deux ou trois.

En temps normal cela l'aurait frustré mais il était captivé par l'histoire qu'il entendait jusque là. Son regard déviait souvent vers Leÿlin qui l'intriguait depuis le départ. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, ils furent plusieurs fois coupés par l'arrivée de plus en plus de nain jusqu'au trois dernier, car Bombur s'était greffé à ceux qui auraient dû être les avant-dernier, ne voulant pas faire le chemin seul par la suite. Beorn pourtant ne s'énervait pas, il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire qui venait dans la narration de la traversée de la montagne puis de l'attaque des orques une fois sortit de cet endroit. En vérité, l'homme était assez septique sur certain point mais il invitait de bon cœur ce groupe plus nombreux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu à partager son repas et à dormir chez lui le soir-même.

Tous était joyeux, les chants et instruments des nains se firent entendre dans la demeure alors que Leÿlin, Bilbo et Beorn discutait avec le magicien. Gandalf voulait tout savoir sur leur passage à vide, celui où ils avaient été séparés et la façon dont ils avaient échappés à Gollum. Ainsi ils pouvaient entrer plus dans les détails loin des oreilles des nains qui étaient trop occupés à boire, à chanter – à roter pour certain – enfin à tout faire sauf les écouter. Voyant que Leÿlin semblait avoir un talent pour les énigmes et surtout une excellente mémoire, l'hôte de la soirée lui posait une énigme qu'il avait autrefois soumise à une femme. Cette femme l'avait beaucoup amusé surtout dans sa manière de raisonner pour trouver la réponse.

« **_Je suis l'heureux papa de neuf divins enfants  
Qui restent à mes côtés et m'entourent en dansant  
Car ils veulent fêter la deuxième de mes filles  
La seule qui accoucha, qui ne fut point stérile. »_**

Bilbo cherchait la réponse, ce n'était pas une énigme que l'on entendait chez les Hobbits. Les leurs tournaient plutôt autour de la nature de manière générale. Gandalf connaissait déjà la réponse, il fallait dire qu'avec tous les voyages qu'il avait mené par delà le monde, il avait entendu bon nombre de chose chez divers peuples.

« Hum... C'est vraiment intéressant. »

En s'étirant, Leÿlin regardait le ciel par la lucarne dans le plafond. Elle pouvait voir les étoiles et la lune qui brillait comme un phare. Elle cherchait avec soin car elle avait l'impression d'avoir autrefois entendu une histoire à propos de neuf enfants divins, c'était si lointain qu'elle devait aller au plus profond de son esprit. De fait, elle voyait apparaître devant elle un visage au départ flou, puis qui se fit de plus en plus net. Elle voyait une femme brune, les mèches encadraient son visage fin et jeune et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle soulevait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Elle la reconnaissait alors, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu elle tenait encore dans ses bras, sa mère. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle était belle. D'ailleurs comment pouvait-elle se rappeler son visage après autant d'année ? Les souvenirs de l'enfance, de l'état de bébé, sont normalement censés s'estomper avec le temps.

**__****#Flash Back#**

**_La femme vient de se réveiller, sa petite fille âgée d'à peine quelques mois vient de se mettre à pleurer et rien ne semble pouvoir la calmer en cet instant. Aussi elle s'installe sur le rocking-chair et commence à se balancer tout en racontant une histoire._**

**_« Il était une fois un homme, il était extrêmement solitaire car c'était un dieu. Cependant un jour il rencontrait Dame Lune. Ils étaient aussi opposés qu'il soit possible de l'être, l'un régnait sur le royaume de lumière, l'autre sur celui des Ténèbres. L'un était la plus puissante des chaleur et vif comme le feu, l'autre froid comme la glace et d'une pâleur infinie. Puis vint un jour le plus beau des miracles, celui que personne n'attendait car tout les dieux pensaient qu'il était impossible de lier deux espèces différentes. Un jour ils eurent des enfants, neufs au total. Pourtant au fil des années, jamais leurs propres enfants ne purent faire de même, c'était la malédiction du frère ennemi que l'on nommait Soleil Noir._**

**_Tout espoir semblait perdu quand un jour vint le Créateur. Il souffla alors sur l'une des filles, la plus douce et la plus timide. Tout son intérêt se tourna vers elle car il l'aimait lui aussi ardemment. Alors par miracle, celle-ci eux un jour plusieurs enfants. Les Humains, les Nains, les Elfes et tant d'autre encore. Sur les neufs enfants divins, huit demeuraient stériles, mais au fil des années, ils n'avaient de cesse de danser autour de leur jeune sœur, autour de leur père, pour voir chaque jour venant leurs nouveaux neveux et nièces. Ton papa est plus proche des enfants du soleil, ses veines brûlent d'un désir que l'on ne peut expliquer, ta maman vient des enfants de la lune, tu es comme notre planète, l'enfant de deux peuples n'ayant rien à faire ensemble ma chérie. En cela tu es plus forte, plus précieuse que tout les trésors sur et sous terre. »_**

**_Puis elle se stoppait, la porte venait de voler en éclat, la peur se lisait sur son visage._**

**__****#Fin Flash-back#**

Leÿlin avait la réponse, elle coulait sous le sens en vérité. Pourtant jamais elle n'avait semblé si perdue qu'en cet instant. Bien sure elle voulait ne rien montrer, mais les regards experts de Gandalf et l'homme-ours comme elle le nommait ne trompaient pas.

« C'est le soleil. En effet il y a neuf planètes dans notre système, seulement parmi les neufs enfants que le soleil et la lune ont eu ensemble, seule la notre n'a pas été fertile, elle est la seule où la vie se soit développée après que le Créateur ait fait d'elle sa compagne. »

Beorn éclatait alors d'un grand rire qui stoppait toute activité autour d'eux, un rire semblable à un grondement de tonnerre. Les nains ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils avaient bien pût manquer, surtout qui fasse rire à ce point leur hôte.

« Vous êtes bien comme votre mère, elle aussi avait répondu ainsi à ma question lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré. Vous m'étiez bien familière, et je n'ai demandé cela qu'à une personne ! »

Avez-vous déjà vu Gandalf se faire surprendre ? Non ? Pourtant ce soir là la stupeur le figeait sur place, il ne pensait pas rencontrer de personne ayant connu la défunte mère de Leÿlin en ces terres lointaines, surtout prêt de cet individu qui ne supportait normalement pas la compagnie des autres.

« Vous avez connu ma mère ? Vraiment ? » s'extasiait aussitôt la plus jeune, qui n'avait jamais parue si heureuse et enfantine à la fois. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme des perles et l'on devinait sans peine qu'elle voulait en entendre parler.

« Oh ça oui. Elle se nommait Keÿlin et... vous lui ressemblez en tout point. Elle aussi rêvait d'aventure, pourtant elle avait cette même peur et cette mélancolie au fond du regard. Vos peines sont transmises car votre destin est lié au sien, comme le sien l'était à celui de sa mère. Le temps est une toile, tout est écrit et arrive pour une raison précise. Le temps viendra où vous reprendrez son flambeau. »

Dans le silence qui s'était installé, un fracas se fit entendre. Thorin faisait tomber sa choppe et la haine se lisait dans son regard. Il avait remercié Leÿlin de l'avoir sauvé il y a quelques jours, maintenant il semblait diriger tout sa rage envers la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Elle s'était attendu à plusieurs réaction quand il apprendrait qui était sa mère, mais certainement pas à cette rage impossible à contenir qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Pourtant il ne disait rien, car Beorn reprenait la parole avec sa jovialité caractéristique quand il parlait de la femme qui semblait tant mettre en rage le roi sous la montagne.

« Qu'est devenu votre mère depuis tout ce temps ? La dernière fois que j'ai eu l'honneur de sa présence elle était enceinte de vous et était aussi rayonnante que le miel de ma demeure. Quel âge avez vous d'ailleurs ? Dix-sept ans ? Dix-huit ? »

Malgré elle, Leÿlin souriait. Le pauvre homme n'avait plus aucune notion de temps à force de vivre seul ici, pourtant cela l'arrangeait bien et elle répondait sans remarquer l'intérêt soudain que cette question avait éveillé chez Thorin.

« Morte. Je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. »

« Quel malheur. » s'assombrissait Beorn, non sans voir le chef des nains se crisper et devenir livide alors qu'il murmurait des paroles dans la langue des siens. Il le devinait aux mouvement de ses lèvres bien que personne ne puisse entendre clairement ce qu'il disait.

Le plus gêné par tout cela restait tout de même Gandalf qui n'aimait pas le tour qu'avez prit la conversation. Il devait empêcher que l'on en sache plus sur les raisons de la mort de Keÿlin, autrement tout cela était voué à l'échec. Heureusement nous pouvions compter sur Kili pour détendre l'ambiance et lancer sans le savoir la distraction rêvée.

« Hey Leÿlin, passe un peu la viande, tu n'as pas besoin de manger tout cela. Nous les hommes oui, car nous devons compenser ce que nous perdons, mais toi... On va finir par te rouler ! »

« Compenser hein ? Tu veux parler de ta quasi inexistante barbe ? C'est vrai que dans ce cas tu as besoin de compenser. Même ma grand-mère était plus poilue que toi ! »

Mouché par ces mots, le jeune prince nain ne savait que dire, la bouche pendante devant la réplique qu'il n'avait vu venir. Son frère prêt de lui partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable avant d'être suivit par les autres. C'était bien sure un coups dur, Kili n'était vraiment pour rien dans le fait de ne plus avoir sa barbe – il s'était fait raser par des gobelins dans un piège – et il détestait que l'on se moque de lui pour se genre de chose. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il répondait par une remarque blessante, qui choquait l'entièreté de la tablée :

« Je n'ai peut-être pas de barbe mais moi au moins, je me souviens de mes parents et de leurs visages ! »

Hors d'elle, Leÿlin attrapait l'un de ses couteau dans sa ceinture, le lançait vers Kili qui, sans les bons réflexe de son oncle, aurait perdu un œil ce soir là. Gandalf ordonnait d'une voix froide aux deux jeunes de se calmer sur le champs.

« Gandalf, je suis navré mais il est hors de question que je continu le voyage avec de telles personnes. Je vais dormir ici mais... demain matin je partirais seule. »

« Leÿlin... »

« Non. Ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Ils ne savent rien de moi et s'il y a un sujet sur lequel il ne faut pas attaquer c'est bien celui de la famille. Alors à moins que Thorin ne veuille prendre le risque que je tue son neveu avant notre arrivée, je m'arrête ici pour ma part. »

Une chose était certaine, il était impossible de discuter avec elle à cet instant et sans même écouter Kili qui voulait s'excuser, elle quittait la demeure dans la nuit, sous les regards inquiets de chacun. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit, en esquivant quelques ours qui rôdaient, qu'elle rentrait et s'allongeait le plus loin possible des autres. Prêt de Bilbo en vérité qui était aussi à l'écart, il ne dormait pas encore et venait passer un bras autour d'elle en signe d'amitié.

* * *

***arrive sur la pointe des pieds* Alors verdict? à votre avis pourquoi Thorin est hors de lui en apprenant l'identité de la mère de Leylin? Est-ce que notre petite humaine va vraiment partir? J'attends vos impressions avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Je vous dis donc (normalement) à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Disloquée

**Hello hello ! Et voici le chapitre sept, qui a pour titre "Disloquée". ****Ici l'histoire va avancer quelque peu... mais les choses sérieuses seront plus pour le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je vous remercie encore pour les Review et vous retrouve en bas!**_  
_

* * *

Le lendemain matin arrivait sans que rien ne vienne perturber la nuit. Bilbo ne s'était endormis que très tard, à cause du raffut que faisait certains ours dehors, il ne s'était en fait détendu que lorsque Leÿlin avait été voir par elle-même qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et qu'elle avait même dû calmer un fou rire à plus de deux heures du matin en mordant dans sa veste. Elle avait refusé de dire à monsieur Bessac ce qu'elle avait vu mais toujours est-il que c'était assez comique pour qu'il faille plus de quinze minute à se calmer.

Puis aux premières lueurs de l'aube vint l'heure du réveil pour celle qui avait décrété la veille même qu'elle partirait. Beorn n'était nul part et dehors il n'y avait que Gandalf qui fumait en regardant les traces que les ours avaient laissés durant la nuit.

« Ha Leÿlin, tu as bien dormi ? Tu sembles calmée en tout cas. »

« Bonjour. Oui la nuit a apaisée ma colère mais je partirais quand même de la compagnie. Comme vous n'est-ce pas ? »

Une fois encore le mage gris restait surpris, il n'avait encore parlé à personne de sa volonté de partir pour régler quelques affaires qui nécessitaient sa présence bien plus loin. Pourtant la plus jeune avait déjà deviné et il était forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait plus de potentiel encore qu'il ne l'avait pensé jusque là. Elle aurait bon nombre de chose à apprendre à l'avenir pour que cela reste productif.

« En effet, nous partirons d'ici au retour de Beorn et ensuite, prêt de la forêt de Grand'Peur je les laisserai poursuivre seuls le chemin. C'est pour cela que j'espérais que tu sois revenue sur ta décision. Les dangers sont nombreux dans cette forêt, chaque personne comptera. »

« Non je reste sur ma décision. Ils continueront sans moi, j'attends le retour de notre ami pour le remercier puis je pars. Cependant j'ai une requête avant... Si vous le voulez bien. »

Les requêtes chez beaucoup de personne étaient demandées avec une certaine réserve, ici pourtant cela sonnait plutôt comme un ordre et le regard droit et fier de Leÿlin ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment chez Gandalf. En quelques mois de chevauchée avec eux, il avait le plaisir de constater que la fragile jeune fille – et timide de surcroît – avait laissée place à une presque femme, sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle voulait. Une évolution radicale mais qui lui permettrait bien de survivre désormais, même seule si c'était ce qu'elle avait choisie pour la suite des événements.

« Bien sure, de quoi est-il question ? »

« Ma mère. Hier pendant la soirée, j'ai eu comme... un souvenir d'elle, quand Beorn m'a posée cette énigme, j'ai vu une femme. Elle portait contre elle un bébé et racontait l'histoire de ce père de neuf divins enfants... Comment est-il possible que je me souvienne de cela ? J'avais à peine quelques mois. Parlez moi d'elle. »

Ce qu'il craignait le plus. Il s'était juré d'attendre aussi longtemps que possible pour parler de Keÿlin, au moins jusqu'à la majorité de sa fille en tout cas et ce n'était pas encore le cas. Loin de là en vérité. Pourtant il décidait de répondre, comme un magicien savait le faire, sans trop en dire ni en dire trop peu.

« Des souvenirs hein... ? Je ne suis certain de rien mais, j'ai entendu dire que dans le monde, certaines personnes naissent avec le don rare de se rappeler chaque instants de leur vie. Bien sure parfois ces souvenirs sont endormis autrement les personnes comme toi aurait sans cesses mal au crâne, mais parfois des éléments les font revenir à la surface. Puis avec de l'entraînement, tu pourrais toi-même aller fouiller dedans pour chercher une chose en particulier. »

« Oh je vois... Et que savez-vous d'elle ? »

« Pas grand chose hélas, je l'ai rencontrée quand elle était encore très jeune, elle devait avoir ton âge. C'est une histoire simple, le hasard à juste voulu que je sois présent ce fameux soir. »

Une réponse guère satisfaisante qui faisait se renfrogner Leÿlin. Rien n'arrivait jamais par hasard, surtout avec les magiciens. Son regard dur coupait en tout cas l'herbe sous le pied aux protestations de Leÿlin et elle sortait une pipe de sa poche pour fumer un peu. Cette activité était le plus souvent réservée aux hommes et il aurait été mal vu dans certains endroits de voir fumer une femme, seulement la ''femme'' en question se fichait bien du qu'en dira-t on, elle faisait beaucoup de chose comme les hommes, fumer, boire, roter comme un bonhomme et péter – pour les deux derniers, tout le monde le fait, mais généralement les femmes sont plus discrètes, elle non.

Le soleil indiquait qu'il était bientôt 11h quand les premiers nains et Bilbo sortirent des méandres du sommeil. Entre temps Gandalf était partit faire une petite marche de santé – et surtout s'éloigner le plus possible de Leÿlin qui tentait tout les subterfuges pour le faire parler – et la dernière marchait tranquillement sur le domaine de Beorn, discutant avec les animaux comme s'ils étaient ses égaux. Un acte qui ne leur arrivait normalement jamais de la part d'une personne de la race humaine. Ainsi elle venait d'obtenir l'accord de l'un des chevaux pour qu'il l'accompagne un bout de route le lendemain quand arrivait Bilbo. Il semblait fort soulagé de la voir encore ici et la saluait d'un léger sourire.

« J'avais craint que tu ne sois déjà partit. Tu es revenu sur ta décision ? »

« Haha Gandalf m'a demandé exactement la même chose ce matin. Non, je suis désolée mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dis hier. J'attends le retour de Beorn pour le remercier et obtenir son accord pour son cheval – même si j'ai déjà l'accord du cheval en question – et ensuite je m'en vais... D'ailleurs... »

D'une main hésitante, elle fouillait dans ses poches et en sortait l'anneau. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cet objet la terrifiait totalement. Si elle le pouvait, elle le détruirait sur le champ ou le jetterais pour n'en faire qu'un souvenir.

« Prenez l'anneau. Son pouvoir pourrait bien vous sauver par la suite, au moindre danger, mettez-le et sauvez votre peau. Ces nains de toutes façon ne pensent qu'à leur or, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils vous voient un jour comme vous le méritez. »

Souvent depuis le début de l'aventure, Bilbo avait été surpris par les propos et les actes de Leÿlin. Elle avait souvent été en désaccord avec les hommes de la montagne mais jamais à ce point, lui-même avait remarqué que depuis le sauvetage de Thorin, la compagnie entière semblait lui faire d'avantage confiance qu'avant. Aussi il trouvait que son amie était un peu dure pour le coups. Elle en voulait à Kili et cela se comprenait si elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents et qu'il l'attaquait sur ça, mais elle généralisait et cela ne devait pas se faire.

En premier lieu, Bessac acceptait l'anneau et le glissait dans sa poche sans plus y penser. Puis il prenait un air sévère qui surprenait son amie, croisant les bras sur son torse et se redressant pour tenter de paraître plus grand – ce qui n'était pas gagné vu sa taille – avant de prendre la parole.

« Jeune fille, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas mettre toute ta colère sur l'ensemble des nains. Certains d'eux – pour ne pas dire tous – t'ont soit sauvé la vie une fois, soit ont toujours été très gentils avec toi. Alors règle simplement tes comptes avec Kili et n'en parlons plus ! Tu ne vas pas partir si prêt du but quand même ? Pense à la récompense qui t'attend ! Tu as un quinzième du trésor, il faudrait être fou pour... »

« Alors je suis folle. Je n'ai strictement rien à faire de ce trésor qui dors sous la montagne. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus alors ? » lançait une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter pour qu'ils constatent avec soulagement que ce n'était que Bofur.

De tous les nains présents, il était celui que Leÿlin appréciait le plus au niveau des conversations et de son humour à toute épreuve. Bon bien sure, il en est d'autre qu'elle appréciait aussi, mais sur un autre plan, bien loin de l'amitié et il n'était pas question d'en parler à cet instant.

« Bofur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Oh.. Tout le monde vous cherches. Nous avons envoyer monsieur le cambrioleur à votre recherche mais comme il ne revenait pas. »

« Bilbo tu n'es pas possible. Bon et que me veulent ces 'tout le monde' ? S'ils veulent juste savoir si je suis partit, non pas encore. Si je compte rester, non plus. Je partirais dès que tout sera prêt. »

Pourtant il ne partait pas et les deux autres durent suivre dans le demeure de Beorn pour voir que le repas était servis et que le silence régnait. Chose rarissime chez les nains.

Comme la veille depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom de Keÿlin, Thorin jetais un regard emprunt de colère à l'humaine. Kili lui, tentait un geste pour attraper le bras de cette dernière, murmurant son prénom mais elle lui fit bien comprendre d'un regard noir – ces derniers semblaient voler dans le pièce – qu'il devait se taire s'il ne tenait pas à ce que la barbe lui poussant de nouveau sur le visage ne se retrouve rasée de très prêt ou s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le lance dans le premier ravin venu.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, le repas n'était coupé que par le bruit des couverts des uns et des autres. Même le sempiternel concours de rots n'eut pas lieu et pourtant d'habitude, ils y avaient droit midi et soir. Puis tout l'après-midi durant, celle qui allait partir préparait son sac. Elle vérifiait que son épée était bien propre et affûtée, que ses couteaux étaient tous là et qu'elle avait de quoi manger pour plusieurs jours de chevauchée. Entre temps, Gandalf avait annoncé son propre départ pour les affaires l'appelant bien plus loin d'ici. Beaucoup pensaient alors qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chances de survie, qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien à retourner à leur vie de nomade plutôt que prendre le risque d'affronter Smaug avec l'équipe de bras cassés qu'ils étaient. Le sorcier les rassuraient donc en affirmant que Bilbo saurait être d'un grand secours lui aussi et que de toute manière il les accompagnerait jusqu'à la forêt de Grand'peur avant de rebrousser chemin.

C'est dans une ambiance morose que tout le monde se couchait ce soir là. Comme la veille, des bruits se firent entendre au cœur de la nuit. C'était encore les ours et Bilbo demandait encore à Leÿlin d'aller voir si le danger était vraiment nul. Comme la veille, elle allait donc voir en collant son œil contre un trou dans la porte, elle n'y voyait rien et c'est en entendant un couinement terrifié du hobbit qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour sortir voir. Sans bruit, à pas feutrés, elle marchait dans la pelouse et regardait le spectacle s'offrant à elle. Rapidement pourtant elle devrait entrer car une fois encore, son fou rire reprenait de plus belle et elle devait s'appuyer contre le mur une fois entrée pour ne pas s'écrouler sous les secousses que cela provoquait en elle. Une fois un peu calmée, elle partait en courant au fond de la maison, direction ce qui faisait office de toilette, car sa vessie avait été mise à rude épreuve par le rire. Puis elle revenait prêt du hobbit qui lui lançait un regard curieux. Kili, Bofur et Ori s'étaient réveillés aussi en entendant le murmure et écoutait avec attention, adossés dans l'ombre contre le mur.

« Leÿlin... ? Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien... ? » s'inquiétait Bilbo, pensant que sa camarade devenait folle alors qu'elle pleurait à force de rire.

« Oui oui... C'est juste que... pfff...haha... »

Il ne sut jamais la suite, du rire intense Leÿlin sombrait dans le sommeil en quelques instant, se collant contre lui sans arrière pensée aucune. Si un regard avait put tuer pourtant et que la vue de Bilbo eut été perçante dans le noir, il aurait constaté qu'une personne le fixait d'un regard lourd de menace avant de se tourner dos à eux pour ne plus voir ce tableau et que la maison retombe dans le sommeil.

Quand le matin arrivait le lendemain, il ne restait dans la maison que les nains. Leÿlin était partie depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. En fait dès le retour de Beorn vers 3h du matin. Elle avait discuté avec lui dehors, apprenant ainsi qu'il était partit vérifier leur version des faits pour découvrir que tout était vrai, il avait même ramener une tête de gobelin en guise de trophée et l'avait planté sur un piquet dans son jardin.

Puis ils avaient parlé des événements et du fait que Leÿlin comptait partir. Malgré que cela lui en coûte, il acceptait de lui confier son cheval à la condition qu'elle lui renvoie dès qu'elle aurait atteint sa destination. Bien sure, il ne doutait pas de sa parole vu que la mère de la jeune femme était elle aussi digne de parole. Encore cela aurait été l'un des nains ou le jeune hobbit, il aurait douté, mais là non. Après lui avoir donné quelques vivres en plus et indiqué un chemin sure, il souhaitait bon courage à la fille de l'une de ses rares amies avant qu'elle ne parte dans la nuit.

C'est ainsi qu'alors que les nains constataient son départ et que certaines personnes que l'on ne nommera pas soupirait devant tant de capacité à être bornée, Leÿlin chevauchait depuis des heures, tambours battant comme si elle était poursuivie par un dragon prêt à la rôtir sur place. En fin de journée, voyant que sa monture était épuisée elle décidait de se stopper et de dresser un camps à l'abri d'une dune, mangeant quelques morceaux de pain et donnant une pomme à son cheval. La nuit était froide, le feu était vraiment le bienvenu pour se reposer, se détendre, et la chaleur que le cheval lui donnait en plus achevèrent de l'endormir.

Durant quatre jour se fût ainsi. Que ce soit la compagnie de Thorin ou la voyageuse en solitaire, tous chevauchaient du lever au coucher du soleil. A l'aube du quatrième jour, les nains, Bilbo et Gandalf virent au loin un cheval qui courrait seul dans l'étendue désertique les menant à la forêt. Seul le magicien pensa savoir à qui il était, le soir venu, ils étaient devant la forêt de Grand'Peur et le temps des adieux pour Gandalf. Rien ne disait qu'il ne reviendrai jamais, mais dans le doute il valait mieux se faire à l'idée.

La forêt de Grand'Peur était comme on pouvait l'imaginer dans les récits, sombres, silencieuse, faisant peur à la plus courageuse des personne et encore plus aux moins courageuses d'entre-elles. L'une des règles à respecter ici était celle de ne pas s'éloigner du chemin, si l'on cédait à la tentation, la mort n'était plus loin car il serait ensuite impossible de retrouver son chemin. C'est ainsi que durant des jours la compagnie errait, voyant leurs réserves de nourriture disparaître et la peur de ne jamais sortir vivant d'ici s'installer peu à peu dans le cœur de chacun. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent donc pas quand Bombur tombait dans une rivière ayant la particularité de faire tomber dans le sommeil les personnes, car tous devaient le porter vu que Thorin se refusait à l'abandonner à une mort certaine. Puis ils furent attraper par des araignées, le seul à y échapper étant un certain porteur de l'anneau qui trouvait le temps de devenir invisible et ainsi d'être capable de sauver ses amis. Dans cette périlleuse aventure, son épée gagnait son nom « dard » car c'est ainsi que les araignées la virent. Le soir-même de cette libération, les nains dormaient sur un endroit ayant servit de lieu de festin aux elfes – ils les avaient vu plus d'une fois depuis leur arrivée, chaque fois les elfes avaient fuient en les voyant – et Bilbo leur avouait ce soir la découverte de l'anneau, mentionnant Leÿlin qui n'avait plus été nommée depuis.

« Au fait... Quelqu'un a vu Thorin ? »

Car telle était la question, en vérité plus personne ne savait à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu leur chef. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, un ennemi fondait sur eux et les emmenaient. Dans la hâte, personne ne prit garde à un petit hobbit qui venait de disparaître comme par magie et qui, sans faire le moindre bruit leur emboîtait le pas. En y regardant, il était question d'elfe et ils marchaient d'un pas léger vers la demeure des leurs ici bas, parlant bas et donnant un coups sur l'un des sacs qui s'agitait plus que les autres. En les comptants, Bilbo constatait qu'il y en avait 13 et supposa donc que le plus remuant était Thorin. Une fois dans la demeure pourtant, seul douze se trouvaient emmené au cachot et le dernier devant le roi de ces Terres, sans bruit toujours, Bilbo suivit donc ces derniers pour les aider au plus vite, après tout, une fois Thorin interrogé il serait envoyé ici lui aussi alors autant prendre l'avance. Pourtant, tel n'était pas le cas. Dans la salle du trône, une toute autre personne, sans barbe, était livré au roi elfe.

« Mon seigneur, nous avons trouvez celle-là en train de filer les nains. Elle a été blessée de toute évidence et je suis certain qu'elle sait la raison de leur venue chez nous. Ils sont sûrement venu nous voler. »

D'un geste de la main, l'elfe fit taire son soldat puis lui ordonnait de le laisser seul avec la prisonnière. Leÿlin se tenait donc devant lui, un genou à terre car elle ne tenait plus que difficilement sur ses jambes pour le moment, son regard noir par la rage fixé sur l'un des représentants de ceux que l'on appelait les « belles gens ».

« Je connais ce regard Leÿlin, fille de Keÿlin. »

Si cela était possible, le silence se serait fait encore plus lourd.

« Tu es surprise que je connaisse ton nom n'est-ce pas... ? Pourtant je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi et ton _humaine_ de mère. J'aurai aimé il y a un temps qu'elle soit mienne. Le destin en a voulu autrement mais... Je suis certain que mon unique fils sera ravi d'épouser un si bon partit. Si tu accepte, aucun mal ne sera fait aux nains. C'est bien pour cela que tu les suivais, pour en être certaine ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, d'un claquement de doigt il ordonnait que l'on emmène la prisonnière non pas dans les cachots comme les autres, mais dans une chambre qui n'avait pas de fenêtre et que l'on verrouillait. Là-bas, elle était soignée et une fois cela fait plongée dans le sommeil. Jamais elle n'avait tant maudits les elfes, elle comprenait bien que sa mère n'ait pas voulu épouser celui-là, il était arrogant, prétentieux avec son air ''regardez moi je suis le plus beau.'' et il pensait devoir décider de la vie des autres. Puis qu'aurait-il fait avec une humaine ? Leur existence était dérisoire comparé aux leurs. Dans tout les cas, si le fils était pareil elle se jurait de lui faire vivre un cauchemar aussi longtemps qu'elle serait de ce monde.

* * *

_**Alors...? Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues (positives comme négatives) du moment qu'elles sont constructives cela vas de sois! Bonne soirée et bonne fin de semaine à tous ! **_


End file.
